Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure: Before Story
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Después del surgimiento de la soberana del odio Lady Hately, el consejo de todos los mundos de las hadas decidieron estar alertas y mandar a las 32 Pretty cure a detenerla, sin embargo, ocultándoles el secreto de esta. Lady Hately reúne a sus cuatro subordinados Vamphirisa, Wolfzack, Marioretta y Okuhatter y los manda a derrotarlas para que no cumplan su objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure: **

**Before History**

_Ronda 1:_

_¡El Origen del Odio!_

_¡El Dúo Salpicante vencido!_

Después de nacer, Lady Hately soberana del Odio Eterno y el Miedo Profundo convocó a sus cuatro sirvientes en la lúgubre mansión de Fearland, estos llegaron desde el Paraíso de la Realidad buscando el desahogo de sus propios rencores: "Bienvenidos"- decía aquella mujer voluptuosa con ojos color sangre- "¡Soy Lady Hately, la soberana del Odio Eterno y el Miedo Profundo!"- "Es un honor conocerla, nuestra señora"- le respondieron los cuatro – "Permítame presentarme"- dijo el primero, un chico de 14 años con un traje negro tipo tuxedo y un enorme sombrero que cubría su rostro, también poseía una espada roja, este se puso en modo de reverencia y dijo- "Soy Okuhatter, Dueño de las sombras y sembrador de la envidia"-"Yo también"- dijo la segunda, que era una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro peinado en un bollo, vestido corto abultado con calaveras adornadas y tenía un parche negro en su ojo derecho, también cargaba en sus brazos a una marioneta semejante a una niña con cabello negro largo y vestido verde- "Soy Marioretta, Manipuladora de los impulsos y mensajera del rencor"- "Soy Wolfzack, el Lobo solitario y cruel de la Luna Nueva"- dijo el tercero, un chico de 14 años también, con rasgos de lobo grises y vestido con un traje púrpura y negro- "Y yo soy Vamphirisa, representante del miedo que lleva las alas de la desesperación"- dijo la última, una niña de unos 11 años con pelo negro y rayos morados peinado en dos colas que llevaba un vestido semejante al cuerpo de un murciélago- "Bien entonces, les declararé su misión"- les dijo su líder- "¡Sí!"- "Mi deseo es hacer que el mundo se cubra de miedo y odio, pero hay algo que me lo impide"- "Nosotros acabaremos con ese algo, mi Lady"- dijo Okuhatter- "Así se habla, como verán el consejo de las hadas de todos los mundos han enviado a 32 chicas a detenerme"- "Esas chicas son las Guerreras Legendarias, las Pretty Cure, si ellas llegasen hasta mí yo no podré…cumplir mi deseo"- "¿Quiere que las destruyamos a todas?"- preguntó Vamphirisa- "No, cada una de ellas posee una esfera en su pecho que guarda sus sueños y sus recuerdos de ser Pretty Cure, quiero que roben esas esferas y todo lo que las relacione con ser Pretty cure"- "¡Sí, como usted desee!"- Luego Lady Hately con su mano hizo aparecer 10 espejos que mostraban a las Cures y sus habilidades- "Estas son las chicas"- Okuhatter al verlas pensaba con cual grupo empezar, al ver el primer espejo, estaban allí Saki Hyuuga y Mai Misho disfrutando de sus actividades extraescolares, de los panes de la panadería Panakapan y muchas otras cosas, siempre sonrientes y alegres, tanto que le provocó mucha furia- "Yo me encargaré de estas dos primero"- dijo- "Yo me encargaré de las cuatro de aquí, será un excelente espectáculo"- dijo Marioretta señalando a las HeartCatch- "Estas cuatro se ven muy fuertes"- dijo Wolfzack señalando a las Fresh- "Y estas cinco, sería divertido luchar con ellas"- exclamó Vamphirisa señalando a las Smile- "Entonces… ¡Vayan y encárguense de ellas!"- les ordenó su soberana- "¡Si, mi Lady!"- respondieron todos y desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, en la Aldea de la Vegetación, Saki y Mai se relajaban en el gran árbol disfrutando de la hermosa brisa mientras Mai dibujaba a su amiga frente al sagrado árbol: "¿Ya terminaste Mai?"- "No, todavía no ten un poco de paciencia Saki"- le respondió sonriendo. De repente un fuerte viento sopló atrayendo su atención y cuatro luces de colores caídas del cielo se dirigieron hacia ellas, la verde y la rosa cayeron en las manos de las chicas pero la amarilla y la azul no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que Saki las esquivó y se chocaron contra el árbol, Saki y Mai las reconocieron inmediatamente cuando estas cambiaron a sus verdaderas formas: "¡Flappy! ¡Muupu!"- dijo Saki- "¡Choppy! ¡Fuupu!"- Dijo Mai- ""Qué bueno…volver a verlas-lapi"- dijo Flappy el conejito azul- "¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- preguntó Mai- "¡Hay muchos problemas-chopi!"- dijo Choppy, una hadita amarilla con aspecto de conejillo de indias- "¡Una mujer mala quiere acabar con el amor y la luz del mundo-mupu!"- dijo Muupu- "¡Todas las Pretty Cure deben detenerla-fupu!"- dijo Fuupu- "¿Una mujer mala?"- preguntaron las dos- "¡Si, deben reunirse con las demás y detenerla-lapi!"- exclamó Flappy. Un viento aciago sopló todos los árboles hasta dejarlos sin hojas a excepción del gran árbol y Okuhatter apareció frente a ellas diciéndoles- "Buenas, señoritas…" – al verlo las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo elegante que se veía- "…o debería decir Cure Bloom y Cure Egret"- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- dijeron ellas sorprendidas- "¡Ese chico está rodeado de un aura maligna-lapi!"-"¿Quién eres tú?"- le preguntó Saki- "Soy Okuhatter, dueño de las sombras y sembrador de la envidia"- "Mi soberana, Lady Hately me ha enviado a derrotarlas"- "¡No te dejaremos! ¡Mai!"- "¡Sí!"- luego Flappy y Choppy se transformaron en los Crystal Commune- "Dual Spirit Power!"- gritaron para transformarse- "¡Flores que se esparcen en la tierra!"- dijo Saki - "¡Alas que se extienden en el cielo!"- dijo Mai, terminando su transformación, se presentaron - "¡Brillantes Flores Doradas, Cure Bloom!"- "¡Centellantes Alas Plateadas, Cure Egret!"- "¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure!"- "¡Ser malvado que dañas los manantiales sagrados!"- dijo Egret- "¡Tus acciones malvadas…Detenlas ya!"- luego de terminar, el espacio se llenó de silencio hasta que Okuhatter dijo- "Las damas primero…"- entonces Bloom y Egret empezaron a atacarlo con brillantes puños y patadas y el chico elegante los repelía y esquivaba, luego ambas cures trataron de darle un golpe doble en el estómago, pero cuando creyeron que le habían pegado, su enemigo sonrió y desapareció dejando que su capa las engañara- "¡Pero qué…"- dijo Bloom- "¡Bloom detrás de nosotras!"- al voltear, este les dijo- "Cayeron…"- y furiosas trataron de pegarle una doble patada desde el aire, entonces Okuhatter sacó su espada roja y detuvo su ataque con ella, y después las lanzó lejos y ellas aterrizaron perfectamente- "¡Nuestros golpes, los repele todos!"- dijo Egret- "¡No tenemos opción!"- dijo Saki- "¡Muupu! ¡Fuupu!"- dijeron llamando a ambas hadas- "¡Sí!"- "¡Poder de la Luna!"- dijo Muupu- "¡Poder del Viento!"- dijo Fuupu- "¡Splash Star!"- gritaron ambos dándoles a las cures, los anillos espirales, y ambas los utilizaron para realizar su ataque- "¡Luz de los Espíritus! ¡Brillo de la Vida!"- dijo Egret- "¡Nos guían a la Esperanza dos corazones!"- dijo Bloom- "Pretty Cure Spiral Heart… Splash!"- gritaron lanzando su ataque, ambos torrentes de agua rodearon a Okuhatter- "¡Está funcionando!"- dijo Bloom- "Hum…"- dijo su enemigo quien desvaneció su ataque dejando solamente rocío a su alrededor- "¡No puede ser!"- "¡Desvaneció el Corazón Espiral!"- "Si ese es todo el poder que tienen… deberían rendirse"- les dijo- "¡No, no nos rendiremos!"- "¡Si es verdad, somos Pretty Cure y por eso debemos proteger nuestro mundo!"- dijo Egret- "¡Vamos!"- "¡Ok!"- luego Egret se acercó rápidamente y empezó a golpearlo, Okuhatter la bloqueaba con la Espada y la tiró al suelo, al tratar de clavársela, Bloom se interpuso protegiéndola con su escudo mágico y Cure Egret lo atacó por detrás pero el chico la pateó antes de poder hacerlo siendo lanzada hacia arriba, Cure Bloom se dirigió hacia ella y la sostuvo diciéndole: "¿Estás bien Egret?"- "Si…pero este enemigo es muy peligroso, debemos usar más poder"- "Si"- y se transformaron en Cure Bright y Cure Windy desde arriba, Okuhatter las veía al caer y dijo- "Ya veo…"- "¡Viento!"- gritó Windy usando su poder- "¡Luz!"- gritó Bright creando un círculo de luz verde que se combinó con el viento rosa de su compañera y con este impactaron juntas al enemigo, antes del impacto, Okuhatter transformó su espada en una línea de luz roja que lanzó lejos y recibió el ataque con sus propias manos causando una explosión, flotando las Pretty Cure vieron que solo lo habían rasguñado un poco- "Ríndanse de una vez…"- dijo él- "¡Nunca!"- le respondieron- "¡Luz de los Espíritus! ¡Brillo de la Vida!"- "¡Nos guían a la Esperanza, dos corazones!"- "Pretty Cure Spiral Star… Splash!"- esta vez los torrentes rosa y verde lo rodearon e impactaron su cuerpo- "Un poco más…"- dijo Bright- "Es inútil…"- dijo el chico elegante, entonces la línea de luz que había lanzado revotó entre los árboles y le dio por la espalda a Windy- "Ahh…"- decía está paralizada- "¡NO WINDY!"- gritó Bright y desvanecieron su ataque, de su amiga salió transparentemente una esfera azul cielo con una estrella rosa en el centro, la línea de luz llevó esta esfera a su amo y Cure Windy se destransformó en Mai, debido a que estaban en el aire, Mai cayó desmayada y Bright la salvó recogiéndola en sus brazos y poniéndola a salvo en el suelo, después Cure Bright con mucha ira le preguntó a Okuhatter- "Tú… ¿Qué le has hecho a Mai?"- "¿Ves esta esfera?"- le respondió- "En esta se guardan los sueños de ella y no sólo eso sino también sus recuerdos de ser Pretty Cure"- "¡¿Qué?! Eso significa que…" –dijo abrumada- "Si, mientras no tenga esta esfera, ella jamás recordará nada de lo que le pasó como Pretty Cure y no volverá a soñar jamás"- "Devuélvesela…"- "¡Devuélvele sus recuerdos a Mai!"- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras golpeaba a su enemigo, pero ni siquiera le había hecho cosquillas- "Es inútil, sin tu amiga no tienes ni la más nula posibilidad de vencerme"- "¡No es cierto!"- luego lucharon de nuevo entre golpes y patadas hasta que Okuhatter le lanzó una bola de energía roja enterándola contra el suelo- "¡Es tu fin!"- gritó su enemigo al tratar de dirigirse hacia ella, pero Bright aún herida pudo esquivarlo - "¿Aún te quedan fuerzas?"- "No me…rendiré…"- "Yo… recuperaré… esa esfera…"- "…sin ella…Mai no me recordará…y ya no seríamos amigas…"- "¡Yo no quiero que eso pase!"- dijo gritando mientras absorbía el poder de los espíritus de la luz, con renovada fuerza, Bright con duros y fuertes golpes luchaba contra su enemigo pero aún así no tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabarlo - "¡Luz!"- gritó lanzando lo que sería su último ataque ya que Okuhatter lo contrarrestó con un rayo rojo de energía superando el poder de la luz de Bright e hiriéndola, Okuhatter la cogió en sus brazos y le quitó su esfera del corazón sagrado con su mano, esta era de color rosa oscuro con una estrella verde en el centro y luego acostó a Saki junto a Mai, inmediatamente Flappy y Choppy volvieron a sus formas originales y arremetieron contra él: "¡Devuélveles sus recuerdos-lapi!"- le dijo Flappy dándole golpecitos en la mano- "¡Si, ser Pretty Cure fue lo que las hizo mejores amigas-chopi!"- "No lo haré…"- les respondió Okuhatter y luego las hadas se convirtieron en esferas de luces y lo atacaron pero él los encerró en una esfera roja y lo mismo hizo con Muupu y Fuupu quienes intentaron escapar para advertirles a las demás de lo ocurrido, por último miró a sus oponentes desmayadas y les dijo: "Dulces Sueños, señoritas…"- y desapareció junto con las hadas.

**Próximo Festivo: **

**Ronda 2: ¡El fin de todo! ¡Fresh Pretty Cure vs Wolfzack! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota (LEER ANTES DE LEER EL CAPÍTULO): **

Este capítulo tiene escenas de mis emparejamientos fanáticos favoritos: WestarxSetsuna y SoularxMiki.

El Dialecto de Kansai de Tarte es el equivalente al español caribeño, por lo cual no se sorprendan con su pronunciación.

_Ronda 2:_

_¡El Fin de Todo!_

_¡Fresh Pretty Cure vs Wolfzack!_

En el parque de la calle del Clover Town, justo en el café de rosquillas de Kaoru, Love Momozono, Miki Aono e Inori Yamabuki disfrutaban alegres las deliciosas rosquillas junto con Setsuna Higashi, Hayato Nishi (Westar) y Shun Minami (Soular) vinieron a visitarlas después de mucho tiempo, al fin los tres habían conseguido que el mundo en el que vivían, Labyrinth, había alcanzado la tranquilidad y felicidad de sus habitantes. Love le preguntó a Setsuna: "Oye Setsuna ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?"- "Si, tal vez podríamos ir de compras para que llegues a Labyrinth como toda una belleza"- agregó Miki- "Bueno…"- dijo Setsuna mientras pensaba- "¡Pienso que sería muy divertido!"- le dijo Inori sonriendo, ella no lo pensó mucho, en realidad quería quedarse más tiempo pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con Hayato y Shun, este último le dijo mientras tomaba su té con varios cubos de azúcar (típico hábito de Soular XD)- "No sería una mala idea, después de todo sería interesante ver el estilo que Miki-san escogería para ti"- "Pero, y Westar…"-exclamó ella mirando a este, quién estaba discutiendo con Kaoru acerca de la nueva rosquilla que él había preparado- "¡Vamos! ¿Dime qué piensas cerca de la rosquilla que hice?"- "Lo cierto es que tiene un sabor muy interesante… ¿Cómo la llamas?"- "¡La Passion Donut!"- exclamó Hayato con una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que Setsuna se sonrojara un poco y sus amigas se sorprendieron de la indirecta de Hayato- "Te lo dije, él no sabe mantener el pico cerrado"- le dijo Shun a Setsuna- "Setsuna…acaso tú y Hayato-san…"-dijeron su tres amigas por partes-"Si, así es"- les respondió- "¡¿EHH?!"- "¡No puedo creerlo!"- dijo Inori- "¡Sabía que Setsuna era perfecta!"- dijo Miki- "¡Felicidades Setsuna! ¡Conseguiste el doble de tu felicidad!"- dijo Love abrazándola – "Gracias…"- "¡Oigan! ¿Quién quiere probar la rosquilla que hice?"- preguntó Hayato como si nada hubiese pasado- "¡Yo quiero!"- dijo Love corriendo hacia él para coger la rosquilla- "Aquí tienes"- "Gracias"- "¡Buen Provecho!"- al punto de darle un mordisco a la rosquilla, un hurón cayó rápidamente del cielo y golpeó en la cabeza a Love- "¡Love-chan!"- el hurón era nada más y nada menos que Tarte, el príncipe del Reino de los Dulces- "Eso e´tuvo muy cerca"- dijo con su acento de Kansai- "¡Tarte! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó Miki, luego Tarte sentado en el estómago de Love y comiéndose la rosquilla respondió- "Eh pa´ advertirles sobre una cosita"- "Umm… Que rosquilla tan deliciosa"- "¡Mi Rosquilla!"- dijo Love lloriqueando, y luego se levantó con Tarte en sus manos- "Eso me dolió mucho, Tarte"- "No te queje Peach-han, fue un accidente"- "Pero ¿Dónde está Chiffon-chan?"- le preguntó Inori- "Ahí ehtá"- dijo el hada hurón señalando a la mesa- "¡Puripu!"- decía Chiffon sonriendo- "¡Chiffon!"- luego la pequeña hada bebé saltó a los brazos de Inori y dijo- "Chiffon feliz de verlas a todas"- "¡Ya sabes hablar!"- "¡Qué linda!". Después de un rato, todos, incluyendo a Hayato y Shun se sentaron en la mesa por el asunto importante y Love le preguntó a Tarte: "Entonces ¿De qué nos ibas a advertir?"- "Un nuevo mal ha su´gido"- "¿Qué? Pero si hasta ahora ya hemos acabado con todos los malos"- dijo Inori- "E´te eh diferente, Pine-han"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Setsuna- "Eh mucho ma´ fuerte que cualquie´ otro"- "Po´ eso el conhejo se la´ hada´ ha decidido que toda´ la´ Pretty Cure la derroten de inmediato"- "Pero ¿Qué es ese mal?"- preguntó Setsuna- "Creo que se refiere a mí"- dijo una voz cercana, al voltear, las chicas vieron a Wolfzack- "Saludos, Pretty Cure"- "¿Quién eres?"- "Mi nombre es Wolfzack, el lobo solitario y cruel de la Luna Nueva"- "Y vine a derrotarlas en nombre de Lady Hately"- "No estés tan confiado, nosotras somos cuatro y tú eres uno"- dijo Miki-"Ya lo veremos"- dijo él retándolas- "Chiffon"- dijo Tarte a Chiffon para que esta llamara a los Pickruns- "¡Kyuapa! ¡Puripuru!"- dijo mientras el trébol de su frente brillaba invocando a los Pickruns: Pirun, Burun, Kirun y Akarun quienes ante su aparición dijeron- "Key~"- luego se metieron en los teléfonos móviles de las chicas transformándolos en Linkruns- "¡Chicas, vamos!"- dijo Love- "¡Ok!"- dijeron las demás- "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!"- dijeron las cuatro al transformarse y después se presentaron- "¡El corazón rosa es el símbolo del Amor! ¡Frescura Reciente, Cure Peach!"- "¡El corazón azul es el símbolo de la Esperanza! ¡Frescura Reunida, Cure Berry!"- "¡El corazón amarillo es el símbolo de la Fe! ¡Frescura Cosechada, Cure Pine!"- "¡El corazón escarlata es la prueba de la Felicidad! ¡Frescura Madurada, Cure Passion!"- "¡Vamos!"- gritó Peach- "¡Pretty Cure!"- "Bien, entonces empecemos"- les dijo Wolfzack, acordando con su combinación, las Pretty Cure empezaron su ataque, Cure Peach lo atacó de frente lanzándole patadas y golpes, pero él esquivaba y bloqueaba cada uno de ellos, luego de bloquear la última patada de Peach, el chico lobo la lanzó con sus brazos cruzados hacia arriba. Después Cure Berry le lanzó patadas desde arriba y después arremetió por los lados pero Wolfzack los bloqueaba y esta retrocedió, luego llegó Cure Pine dando golpes y esquivando los de Wolfzack y este le dio una patada lanzándola lejos, velozmente Cure Passion empezó a lanzarle patadas relámpago y rompió la defensa de su enemigo con un puño y lo pateó lejos, Wolfzack giró en el aire y cayó de pie diciendo- "No está mal"- "¡Vamos!"- "¡Sí!"- Berry y Passion atacaron velozmente por la izquierda y por la derecha respectivamente, Wolfzack detuvo sus ataques con las manos, luego Peach atacó por el frente pero fue detenida por un árbol negro invocado por Wolfzack, ante esto ella le dio una señal discreta a Cure Pine para atacar y esta lo hizo de espaldas al enemigo- "¡Revolotea, Armonía de las Oraciones! ¡Bastón Cure, Flauta Piña!"- "¡Cosas malas, cosas malas, desaparezcan!"- "Pretty Cure Healing Prayer…"- "…Fresh!"- al lanzar el diamante amarillo, Wolfzack sonrió confiadamente y desapareció dejando que el ataque impactara a las otras Cures- "¡AHH!"- "¡Chicas!"- dijo Pine preocupada, pero no se dio cuenta de que el enemigo estaba detrás de ella- "¡Pine-han, cuidado!"- luego este le clavó su mano convertida en pata de lobo y sacó su esfera del corazón sagrado que era de color amarillo con un trébol colorido en el centro- "¡Buki!"- gritaron sus compañeras preocupadas, Pine se destransformó en Inori y cayó al suelo, de su Linkrun salió Kirun y antes de que pudiese acercarse a su dueña, Wolfzack la atrapó en una esfera negra que hizo desaparecer con un chasquido- "Pero que…"- dijo Hayato- "¿Qué le hiciste a Buki?"- preguntó Peach – "Nada mortal, solo le he quitado sus sueños y recuerdos como Pretty Cure"- "¿Qué significa eso?"- "Significa que ella no recordará lo que le pasó como Pretty Cure…"- respondió Berry - "No…"- "¿Qué les ocurre? ¿No van a pelear?"- les retó Wolfzack- "Pensé que las guerreras legendarias serían más fuertes"- "¡Berry! ¡Passion!"- "¡Sí!"- luego Peach saltó hacia arriba, Berry se puso a un lado y Passion al otro- "¡Toca, Melodía del Amor! ¡Bastón Cure, Vara Melocotón!"- "¡Resuena, Ritmo e la Esperanza! ¡Bastón Cure, Espada Baya!"- "¡Canta, Rapsodia de la Felicidad! ¡Arpa de la Pasión!"- "¡Cosas malas, cosas malas desaparezcan!"- gritaron Peach y Berry- "¡Desencadénate, Tormenta de Felicidad!"- "Pretty Cure Love Sunshine…"- "…Spoir Shower…"- "FRESH!"- "Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!"- los ataques, desafortunadamente, no hirieron a Wolfzack sol causaron una explosión de humo con la que este se ocultó- "¿A dónde fue?"- Wolfzack atacó a Berry por el frente pero antes de atravesarla, Peach se interpuso, y Wolfzack le sacó su esfera del corazón sagrado. "¡PEACH!"- gritó Berry quien atacó con furia a Wolfzack, pero este esquiva sus golpes con facilidad como si se burlara de ella- "¡Qué tonto! Te preocupas por tu camarada mientras peleas…"- "…pero eso solo te causará dolor"- dijo dándole un golpe de palma en el pecho tirándola al suelo- "¡BERRY!"- Passion trató de ayudarla pero, Love moriría si caía de esa altura y no sabía a cual de ellas salvar- "¡Cure Passion, adelante!"- le dijo Westar agarrando a Love antes de que cayera- "¡Salva a Cure Berry!"- le gritó Soular mientras retiraba a la desmayada Inori del campo de batalla, Passion se dirigió hacia donde estaba Cure Berry velozmente y la protegió con sus manos del ataque aéreo de Wolfzack- "¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mis amigas!"- y después rompió su propia defensa y lo golpeó en el abdomen lanzándolo por los aires y después le lanzó su ataque- "Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!"- envolviéndolo en una tormenta que lo dejó en el suelo, después Passion se dirigió a Berry preocupada- "¡Berry! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Levántate!"- Por atrás, Wolfzack se levantó entre el polvo sonriendo cruelmente haciendo que una de sus ramas negras atacara a Passion, Berry se dio cuenta y forzosamente la hizo a un lado haciendo que la rama la atravesara y le quitara su esfera y se la llevara a su invocador- "Berry-han…"- dijo Tarte preocupado-"Miki…"- decía Chiffon a punto de llorar, Westar y Soular también se sorprendieron ante esto y este último gritó- "¡MIKI-SAN!"- Cuando Miki se desmayó, Passion le decía- "¡Miki! ¡Miki! ¡Despierta!"- Cure Passion estaba traumada, primero Inori, luego Love y ahora Miki, solo quedaba ella y Wolfzack se burlaba con una carcajada cruel- "Lo sabía, ustedes no pueden conmigo y son cuatro…"- "Ahora estás sola"- "¿Qué dices sobre eso?"- "Que yo voy…"- "… ¡A DESTRUIRTE!"- Passion atacó de nuevo a su enemigo usando el poder de teletransportación de Akarun, y lo golpeó varias veces pero él seguía de pie. Mientras tanto, Tarte pensaba en la forma de ayudar y se le ocurrió una idea: "¡Ya sé!"- "Chiffon ¿Ve esa´ ehfera?"- "¿Puri?"- "¡E´toy heguro que a Peach-han le gu´tarían!"- Chiffon feliz usó sus poderes telequinéticos para quitarle las esferas a Wolfzack de su mano y lo distrajo un poco, en ese momento Passion lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás- "Ríndete…"- "Hm"- dijo el chico lobo chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que las esferas desaparecieran- "¡No!"- dijo Passion - "¡Era nuetra oportunida´!"- dijo Tarte abrumado, sin darse cuenta, Passion no notó que su enemigo se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, para cuando lo notó solo vio los hermosos ojos dorados de su enemigo un segundo, y este la cogió de la quijada suavemente poniendo el oído de ella cerca de él- "Has sido muy resistente, pero…"- Westar corrió hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla mientras Soular recogía a la desmayada Miki con cara de tristeza- "¡Setsuna!"- "¡No interfieras en mi camino!"- le dijo Wolfzack atándolo con un árbol negro, tan fuerte que ni con toda su fuerza podía soltarse-"Adiós, Cure Passion…"- dijo y luego le sacó su esfera y dejó a su enemiga tirada en el piso- "¡SETSUNA!"- "Tú…maldito mocoso…"- le dijo Westar enojado, Wolfzack lo ignoró y pasó por sobre él, encerrando a Pirun, Burun y Akarun, después se puso frente a Tarte y Chiffon, esta última lloraba por el daño que él le había hecho a las Pretty cure- "¡No la toque´!"- dijo Tarte – "Bien, pero de todas maneras, me los llevaré a ambos"- y luego agarró a Tarte y Chiffon y se desvaneció.

Después de lo sucedido, Kaoru le dijo a Hayato y a Shun que las chicas estaban bien: "No les pasó nada, pronto despertarán"- "Ya veo"- luego Hayato agarró a Setsuna en sus brazos- "¿Qué haces?"- le preguntó Kaoru- "Ese chico dijo que ellas no recordarían lo que les pasó como Pretty Cure"- le respondió- "Debido a que Setsuna las conoció en eso tiempos, sus recuerdos fueron borrados y no sabrá qué fue lo que hizo aquí en la calle del Clover Town"- dijo Shun- "Es por eso que es mejor que nos vayamos y la llevemos con nosotros"- "Kaoru, gracias por las rosquillas"- dijeron Shun y Hayato marchándose y Kaoru dijo- "Sus recuerdos fueron borrados pero muy en el fondo, sus corazones seguirán unidos".

**Próximo Festivo:**

**Ronda 3: ¡El Prejuicio de la Soledad! ¿No más Max Heart?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ronda 3:_

_El Prejuicio de la Soledad_

_¿No más Max Heart?_

Después de regresar a Fearland, estaban Okuhatter y Wolfzack frente a Lady Hately: "Ya han vuelto"- dijo esta – "¡Hemos cumplido con nuestro deber!"- dijeron ellos mostrando sus esferas recolectadas y a las mascotas encerradas- "Como usted dijo, las esferas del corazón sagrado…"- dijo Okuhatter- "Y lo que les haría recordar su posición como Pretty Cure"- completó Wolfzack- "Bien hecho"- luego Tarte miró a Lady Hately y le dijo- "¿Poque haceh todo e´to?"- "¿A qué te refieres, Príncipe del Reino de los Dulces?"- preguntó ella apoyando su cara en su brazo- "¡Se ´upone que tú debería´…."- antes de terminar la frase, Lady Hately transportó las mascotas telepáticamente a una jaula que estaba en el calabozo de la mansión- "Pueden quedarse con las esferas mis súbitos, yo no las necesito"- "Además, también tienen un poder oculto que les servirá más tarde"- "¡Si, mi Lady!"- le respondieron, luego Hately les mostró a los dos, los espejos de los otros equipos de Pretty Cure que restaban- "Mientras las otras se encargan de sus enemigas…"- "Ustedes se encargaran de unas de estas otras cures"- "Si es así, escogeré a estas tres"- dijo Okuhatter señalando a las Max Heart – "Vaya, así que existe otro cuarteto que trabaja totalmente unido…"- dijo Wolfzack observando a las Suite- "… y tienen un gato, yo me encargo"- (0_0 ¿Qué le haría el chico lobo a Hummy? XD)- "Entonces, nos retiramos, Lady Hately"- dijeron y luego desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín de los Arcoíris, el equipo de Lacrosse de la escuela Verone jugaba un gran partido, su estrella y capitana del equipo, Nagisa Misumi jugaba esplendorosamente: "¡Nagisa, ahí te va!"- dijo Rina pasándole la pelota a su capitana- "¡La tengo!"- "¡¨Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Tú puedes Nagisa!"- la apoyó Shiho mientras bloqueaba a las otras jugadoras del equipo contrario y lanzando la pelota a la portería, Nagisa y su equipo ya habían ganado el partido- "¡Nagisa-san sigue siendo increíble!"- dijo Hikari Kujou desde las gradas- "Pues, así siempre ha sido, es y será Nagisa"- afirmó Honoka Yukishiro sonriendo. Luego del partido, Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari salieron del estadio conversando: "¡Muero de hambre!"- exclamó Nagisa relajadamente- "Tú siempre tienes hambre, Nagisa"- dijo Honoka sonriendo- "¡Es verdad! ¡Honoka tienes que ayudarme!"- dijo Nagisa acordándose de algo- "¿En qué?"- "Bueno… Fuji-P me dijo que quería filete asado en nuestro viaje de campo de mañana"- "Pero ¡No sé cómo empezar!"- "¿No está tu mamá en casa?"- le preguntó Hikari- "Si, pero últimamente no ha dormido bien y está de mal humor"- "No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudamos ¿verdad Hikari?"- "Si, así es"- respondió ella- "Entonces ¡Vamos al Tako Café, quiero comer el Takoyaki de Akane!"- dijo Nagisa poniéndose frente a sus amigas, detrás de ella, un destello brilló en el cielo y una especie de meteoro se dirigió a ellas, cuando Honoka y Hikari lo vieron se quedaron sorprendidas – "Honoka, Hikari ¿Qué les pasa?"- "Na-Nagisa…"- "¿Ehh?"- el meteoro chocó contra la cabeza de Nagisa y se dividió en cuatro luces, una de ellas cayó en los brazos de Honoka, otra en los de Hikari y las últimas dos se quedaron en la espalda de Nagisa mientras que esta estaba en el suelo, las luces se convirtieron inmediatamente en cuatro hadas- "¡Mipple!"- dijo Honka al ver a su hada mascota rosa- "¡Honoka!"- dijo esta abrazándola- "¡Lulun!"- dijo Hikari viendo a la otra hada conejita rosa- "¡Hikari!"- "Ahh… me dolió- mepo…"- decía Mepple, el hada amarilla mientras acariciaba su cabeza- "¡A mí también-popu!"- dijo Porun, el hada conejo verde- "Como siempre la cabeza de Nagisa es muy dura y hueca-mepo"- dijo Mepple burlándose de Nagisa después de que él y Porun bajaran de su espalda, al oír esto, Nagisa se levantó enojada y le agarró los cachetes a Mepple diciéndole- "¡¿A quién le dices cabeza hueca?!"- "¡Lo shiento- mepho!"- dijo él con las mejillas estiradas y todas se rieron de la escena- "¡No tenemos tiempo para esto-mepo!"- dijo Mepple mientras se acariciaba sus adoloridas mejillas- "¿A qué te refieres Mepple?"- le preguntó Nagisa- "¡Es verdad-mipo! ¡Viene un gran peligro-mipo!"- dijo Mipple- "¿Un gran peligro?"- preguntó Honoka- "¡Se acerca-lulu!"- dijo Lulun mientras lloriqueaba asustada, ya que podía sentir el poder del odio aproximándose- "¿Qué?"- dijeron las chicas sorprendidas- "Lo siento-popu, está muy cerca-popu" dijo Porun. De repente, Okuhatter apareció frente a ellos presentándose: "Buenas tardes, señoritas"- "¿Ehh?"- "Soy Okuhatter…"- dijo cortésmente- "…y vine a derrotarlas, Pretty Cure"- "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos eso?!"- exclamó Nagisa muy enfadada- "¡Si es verdad! ¡Cualquiera que sean tus intenciones…"- dijo Honoka- "…no te dejaremos ganar!"- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, Mepple y Mipple se transformaron en sus formas de Heartful Commune y Porun en su forma de Touch Commune – "Dual Aurora Wave!"- gritaron Nagisa y Honoka para transformarse- "Luminous…Shining Stream!"- gritó Hikari- "¡Guardiana de la Luz, Cure Black!"- "¡Guardiana de la Luz, Cure White!"- "¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure!"- "¡Siervo del poder de la Oscuridad!"-dijo Cure White - "¡Es hora de que vuelvas a casa!"- dijo Cure Black- "¡Vida Brillante, Shiny Luminosa!"- "¡El corazón y los deseos de la Luz, reúnanse todos de nuevo!"-dijo Shiny Luminosa presentándose- "¡Bien, entonces empecemos!"- dijo Okuhatter en su elegante pose de batalla sujetando su sombrero. Black y White empezaron a atacar, primero Black golpeaba con sus potentes puños, Okuhatter los repelía y esquivaba, después vino White desde arriba dándole patadas rápidas, Okuhatter las esquivó y cogió la pierna izquierda de esta, White giró en su eje para liberarse, se puso debajo de él y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo hacia arriba, allí Black le dio un gran puñetazo en el estómago lanzándolo al suelo y después aterrizó: "Buen trabajo, White"- "Tu también, Black"- Okuhatter se levantó del piso como si nada le hubiese pasado y sacudió su traje diciendo- "Vaya, son más rudas de lo que pensé…"- "¿Qué?" "¿Nuestro ataque no funcionó?"- "…a diferencia de Cure Bloom y Cure Egret"- "Tú…"- dijo Black apretando su puño- "¿Qué le hiciste a Saki-san y Mai-san?"- preguntó Luminosa- "Solo digamos que no volverán a pelear como Pretty Cure"- respondió con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro- "¡No te lo perdonaremos!"- dijo Black con su voluntad desafiante- "¡White! ¡Luminosa!"- "¡De acuerdo!"- Okuhatter esperaba ansiosamente su ataque, Black y White comenzaron con su feroz combinación de puños y patadas, su enemigo simplemente los esquivaba y bloqueaba elegantemente, White apuntó una patada a su rostro, la cual él bloqueó a tiempo, pero Black rompió su defensa con un golpe directo, ambas retrocedieron rápidamente y lo golpearon con un doble puñetazo que resistió mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás por el impacto- "¡Ahora, Luminosa!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo- "¡Deseos de la Luz, denme valor, esperanza y poder!"- "Luminous…Heartiel Action!"- dijo lanzando un círculo arcoíris que inmovilizó a su enemigo- "¡Bien!"- "¡Ahora, chicas!"- "¡Ok!"- "¡Armadas de valor!"- "¡Llenas de Esperanza!"- "¡Unidas por un lazo brillante!"- "Extreme…"- "…Luminario!"- Okuhatter sonrió confiadamente y rompió el ataque de Luminosa, luego sacó su espada y con ella impactó el ataque triple de las chicas- "´Pero que…"- dijo Black impresionada- "No deberían confiarse tanto…"- les dijo él y luego desvaneció el ataque con solo mover su espada- "Nuestro ataque…"- dijo Luminosa- "…lo desvaneció…"- dijo White- "¡No se rindan-lulu!"- les dijo Lulun quien corrió hacia ellas transformándose en su forma de Miracle Commune y dio a Luminosa el Broche Heartiel- "Si, es verdad"- "¡Vamos!"- luego Black y White se tomaron de las manos- "Traigan la esperanza ante nuestros ojos…"- dijo White cerrando los ojos- "Por favor, pongan la esperanza en nuestras manos"- dijo Black, al decir esto, ambas invocaron sus brazaletes brillantes, y con ellos puestos, empezaron a atacar a Okuhatter, este bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada, pero a diferencia de antes, Black y White eran más fuertes y veloces, debido a esto se vio obligado a atacar, las cures esquivaban varias veces la espada, pero cuando Black iba a atacarlo con un puñetazo, Okuhatter la agarró hábilmente con su otra mano y la lanzó contra White desprevenidamente, ambas chocaron y quedaron estrelladas contra el suelo. Luego Okuhatter iba a atacarlas con su espada, pero Luminosa se interpuso creando un escudo con el Broche Heartiel, dándoles la oportunidad de atacar a sus compañeras, pero cuando ellas lo golpearon por atrás, este les puso una trampa bloqueándolas con su capa negra que se adherió a ellas y se las llevó al suelo- "¡Black! ¡White!"- dijo Luminosa preocupada, en esos momentos, Okuhatter se puso detrás de ella- "¡Luminosa, cuidado, popu!"- le advirtió Porun, pero cuando Luminosa volteó, el chico elegante la nockeó golpeándola en la nuca, luego la recibió en sus brazos y le quitó su esfera del corazón sagrado con su mano, esta esfera era rosa con un corazón de color amarillo en el medio, Luminosa se destransformó en Hikari y Okuhatter la dejó en el suelo, Porun se destransformó y gritaba- "¡Hikari! "- pero antes de que pudiese llegar a ella, el chico elegante lo agarró con su brazo- "¡Suéltame-popu! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hikari-popu?"- "Está bien…"- "Pero, tú no la volverás a ver"- dijo sonriendo cruelmente mientras encerraba a Porun en una esfera negra, Black y White se levantaron y corrieron hacia su amiga- "¡Hikari!"- dijeron al verla desmayada en el suelo- "¡Ayúdenme-popu!"- decía Porun llorando- "¿¡Qué les has hecho!?"- le preguntó White- "¡Devuélvenos a Hikari y a Porun en este instante!" – Le exigía Black enojada- "No puedo"- respondió haciendo desaparecer a Porun, Black y White atacaron con furia a Okuhatter quien esquivaba elegantemente los golpes de sus enemigas- "¡No te lo perdonaremos!"- "¡Vamos a derrotarte aquí y ahora!"- dijeron mientras le daban una doble patada giratoria que él bloqueó con los brazos cruzados, después ambas retrocedieron en vueltas, aterrizaron en el suelo, y se tomaron de las manos- "¡Trueno Negro!"- "¡Trueno Blanco!"- "¡La Rectitud y la Pureza del Alma de Pretty Cure…"- "…Expulsan a la Mente Maligna!"- "Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"- "¡MAX!"- y lanzaron su rayo negro-blanco, Okuhatter empezó a girar su espada velozmente que al impactar con el rayo, lo detuvo- "¿Es a penas esta la fuerza de las dos primeras Pretty Cure de la historia?"- "¡No nos subestimes!"- le dijo White- "¡Juntas te venceremos, no nos rendiremos!"- "¡Es verdad, el poder de nuestros lazos es más poderoso que cualquier maldad!"- dijo Black, y de sus brazaletes empezó a surgir una chispa y juntas gritaron- "¡SPARKLE!"- haciendo que el Rayo de Mármol se volviera más potente y de color arcoíris- "Hum…"- Okuhatter detuvo su espada y esquivó su ataque cubriéndose con su capa negra y desapareciendo, cuando el rayo se desvaneció, Black y White se preguntaron- "¿A dónde fue?"- White vio detrás de Black y observó que había una sombra, que era Okuhatter, de inmediato, White soltó su mano de la de Black- "¡Espera ¿Qué haces White?!"- y empujó a su compañera hacia adelante, pero cuando lo hizo, Okuhatter le clavó su espada transparentemente, cuando Black vio esto se quedó traumada- "Whi…te…"- su enemigo cogió la esfera de esta, que era de color blanco con un corazón rojo, y sacó su espada del cuerpo de Honoka. Esta cayó al suelo desmayada y Mipple fue capturada de la misma manera que Porun, Okuhatter observando a su contrincante que en ese momento tenía la mirada baja, le dijo: "Vaya, se sacrificó para salvarte, pero su esfuerzo es totalmente inútil"- "¿Inútil?"- dijo Black forzando su puño- "Si, después de todo, a ti también te derrotaré…"- "Tú…"- luego Black le lanzó un puño firme velozmente gritando- "¡MALDITO!"- con gran ira, Black empezó a golpearlo, pero Okuhatter esquivaba sus golpes con una sonrisa burlona diciéndole- "¡Que tonta eres! ¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme?"- Black seguía lanzando puños sin responder- "¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Ustedes juntas me vencerán pero ya no están juntas!"- "¡Eres tan dependiente! ¡Si lucharas por ti misma, estarías perdida, Cure Black!"- "¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! ¡YO VENGARÉ A MIS AMIGAS!"- gritó y luego golpeó feroz a su oponente en la quijada mandándolo a volar y quitándole el sombrero, cuando aterrizó, Black se dirigió a él cogiéndolo de las ropas y dijo amenazándolo con su puño- "¡Regrésame a Honoka y Hikari!"- su enemigo alzó su rostro, y cuando Black lo vio un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y lo soltó. Resulta que el rostro de Okuhatter, era el de la misma Nagisa pero con una expresión de odio y tristeza al mismo tiempo: "No puedo, ahora estoy sola…"- decía él con la voz de Black- "…esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa"- "¡No! ¡Detente!"- dijo Black tapando sus oídos, en realidad Okuhatter estaba aprovechándose de los sentimientos de su oponente para acabarla mentalmente- "Si hubiese estado más atenta, Honoka no se hubiera sacrificado…"- "¡NO!"- gritaba Cure Black sufriendo- "¡Resiste-mepo! ¡Black!"- le apoyaba Mepple pero Black ya estaba sumergida en el engaño- "Estoy perdida, sin White no soy nada…"- "Yo…la necesito…"- le continuó Black quien estaba arrodillada sufriendo por esas crueles palabras, Okuhatter sonrió cruelmente y tiró a Black de un golpe nockeándola, después se dirigió a ella y le quitó su esfera que al igual que la de Cure White tenía un corazón rojo pero era de color negro, tomó a Nagisa en sus manos y la dejó junto a Honoka, al igual que lo había hecho con Saki, se colocó su sombrero ocultando su rostro falso y dijo- "Descansen bien, Señorita Misumi y señorita Yukishiro"- Mepple al destransformarse trató de poner a salvo a Lulun pero ambos fueron capturados. Okuhatter retirándose dijo: "9 abajo faltan 23…"- y desapareció.

**Próximo Festivo: ¡Canción de tristeza! ¡Las Suite Pretty Cure están acabadas!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ronda 4:_

_¡Ta-ta-ta-taa!_

_¡Canción de Tristeza!_

_¡Las Suite Pretty Cure acabadas!_

Después de su entrenamiento de fútbol, Souta, el hermano menor de Kanade Minamino, se dirigía a su casa cuando algo moviéndose en los arbustos llamó su atención, allí Hummy, la hada gatita de Major Land, huía de algo o de alguien: "Estuvo muy cerca-nya…"- "¿De verdad crees que escaparías de mi, bola de pelos?"- "¡NYA!"- gritó Hummy, Souta la descubrió y dijo- "¿Huh? ¿Qué haces aquí Hummy?"- luego la agarró y le dijo- "¿No deberías estar en casa de Hibiki -oneesan?"- "Nya~"- "¡Esto es malo-nya! ¡Atrapará al hermano de Kanade- nya!"- pensó- "Te encontré"- dijo una sombra frente al niño- "¿Qui-quién eres?"- tartamudeo Souta al ver a esa persona- "Vaya, me encontraste un informante…."- dijo Wolfzack quien era aquel que estaba frente a él- "¡AHH!"- gritó el chico.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Conciertos, Hibiki Hojo, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa y Ako Shirabe estaban escuchando como la primera practicaba en el piano: "Huh…"- se quejaba Hibiki, mientras acostaba su cabeza contra las teclas del piano- "¿Qué te pasa Hibiki?"- le preguntó Ako- "No te preocupes por ella, está así porque no pudo resolver un simple ejercicio de matemáticas"- le respondió Kanade despreocupadamente- "Si, definitivamente, Hibiki debería estar en primaria"- le continuó Ellen- "Ustedes dos son muy frías…"- dijo Hibiki quien mantenía su cabeza sobre el piano (no lo son, tienen razón Hibiki, es muy muy fácil resolver esto: Cscα – Senα = Cosα x Cotα, eres una "genio" Hibiki ¬-¬)- "¡Anímate! Sé que es lo que te animará Hibiki"- dijo Kanade dándole una caja de magdalenas- "¡Magdalenas!"- dijo ella de alegría y cogió la caja sacando uno de los pastelitos, antes de poder darle un mordisco, la tierra tembló mientras sonaba un estruendo, fue tan fuerte que a Hibiki se le cayó su magdalena al piso, quedando totalmente incomible- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Ellen- "¡Mi magdalena!"- exclamó Hibiki al ver su pastelito tirado en el suelo, y trató de agarrar otro pero Kanade la cogió del brazo y la arrastró diciéndole- "¡No tenemos tiempo para esto Hibiki!"- "¡Espera, mis magdalenas!"- cuando todas estaban afuera, vieron a Souta atrapado por un árbol negro alto- "¿Qu-qué es esto?"- exclamó sorprendida Hibiki- "¡Souta!"- dijo Kanade preocupada- "¡Hermana, ayúdame!"- decía el niño medio despierto, ya que el árbol lo apretaba – "¡Resiste!"- le dijo Ako- "¿Quién habrá hecho esto?"- preguntó Ellen- "Creo que hablas de mí…"- dijo Wolfzack sujetando a Hummy con su mano- "¡Hummy!"- dijeron las chicas preocupadas- "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a Souta?"- le preguntó Kanade enojada- "Yo soy Wolfzack y no le hice nada, solo lo usé para que me guiara hacia ustedes, Pretty Cure"- luego chasqueó los dedos y el árbol negro se volvió ceniza dejando caer al hermano de Kanade, Hibiki afortunadamente lo agarró en sus brazos- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- le preguntó Ako- "Derrotarlas…"- le respondió y les lanzó una bolsa donde estaban las Fairies Tone – "¡Chicas, ayúdenme-nya!"- les decía Hummy quien se movía para soltarse- "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Souta y a Hummy?"- dijo Hibiki enojada mientras las otras liberaban a las hadas- "Eso es…"- "¡Imperdonable!"- gritaron todas juntas, mostrando sus módulos cure- "¡Dodo!"- dijo Dory- "¡Rere!"- dijo Rery - "¡Lala!"-dijo Lary- "¡Dodo!"-dijo Dodory- "Let´s play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"- gritaron las cuatro al transformarse- "¡Tocando con un tono salvaje, Cure Melody!"- "¡Tocando con un tono tranquilo, Cure Rhythm!"- "¡Tocando el tono del espíritu, Cure Beat!"- "¡Tocando el tono de la diosa, Cure Muse!"- "¡Entregando, nuestro cuarteto musical! ¡Suite Pretty Cure!"- dijeron presentándose, Wolfzack sonrió y dejo a Hummy en el suelo, luego saltó desde el punto en el que estaba hacia ellas, Cure Muse saltó y lo atacó hábilmente con puñetazos y patadas las cuales Wolfzack contrarrestaba velozmente, pero su enemiga le asestó un palmazo en el estómago tirándolo hacia atrás donde estaba Cure Beat que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero Wolfzack la detectó con su infalible olfato y aterrizó cerca de esta con los brazos tratando de darle una patada, pero Beat la bloqueó y cogiendo su pierna lo lanzó hacia atrás, antes de chocar contra el suelo, el chico lobo se liberó y agarró el brazo de su contrincante retorciéndolo y la lanzó al suelo- "Hum.."- suspiró confiado, pero desde el cielo, Cure Melody y Cure Rhythm le apuntaron una doble patada- "Suite Harmony Kick!"- la cual bloqueó con sus brazos, pero la fuerza aplicada por estas lo lanzó lejos- "¡Bien!"- "¡Chicas, ahora!"- dijo Melody- "¡Nyapu!"- exclamó Hummy mientras sacaba el Cofre Sanador y las chicas realizaron su ataque- "¡Sal, unión de todos los tonos!"- "Toquemos…"- dijo Melody- "¡La Sinfonía de la Esperanza!"- gritaron todas al unísono - "Pretty Cure Suite Session Assemble!"- "Crescendo!"- cuando el Tono Crescendo estaba a punto de impactar a Wolfzack, este se levantó y miró a las Suite con sus ojos dorados ampliamente abiertos, esta mirada llena de odio, las paralizó y con ellas al Tono Crescendo- "¿Qu- qué es este sentimiento?"- se preguntó Melody- "¡No puedo moverme!"- luego su enemigo alzó la mano derecha y disparó una bola de energía negra que lastimó a las cures y desvaneció al Tono Crescendo- "Nuestro ataque…."- dijo Muse mientras se levantaba herida- "¡Lo ha parado!"- le continuó Beat- "¿De verdad creyeron que me dejaría vencer tan fácil?"- dijo él con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro- "¡No podemos rendirnos!"- exclamó Melody apoyando a sus compañeras, y todas empezaron a atacar juntas, entre golpes y patadas golpeaban a Wolfzack, pero este los bloqueaba con facilidad- "¡Ven, Tiry!"- dijo Muse llamando a la Fairy Tone- "¡Titi!"- exclamó esta colocándose en su módulo Cure- "¡La Melodía brillante de la nota Si!"- "Pretty Cure Shining Circle!"- pronunció, el ataque rodeó a Wolfzack y lo paralizó por un momento- "¡No nos vencerás!"- dijo Beat y su Módulo brilló- "¡Soso!"- dijo Sory mientras le brillaba la cabeza – "¡Alinea, Alma del Amor! ¡Vara Guitarra de Amor!"- "¡Ven, Sory!"- "¡Soso!"- "¡Cambio, Vara del Espíritu!"- "¡Surge, Anillo Tono!"- "Pretty Cure Heartful Beat… Lock!"- antes de que el anillo tono lo impactara, forzosamente el chico lanzó otra esfera de energía negra que chocó contra este y causó una explosión de humo que desvaneció tanto el ataque de Beat como el de Muse- "¿A dónde fue?"- preguntaron Melody y Rhythm quienes ya lo iban a atacar por arriba, este se puso detrás de Beat, Hummy lo vio y le gritó- "¡Beat, cuidado-nya!"- cuando ella volteó, Wolfzack le enterró su garra en el pecho- "¡BEAT!"- gritaron las otras tres y Hummy- luego sacó su mano del pecho de Beat con la esfera del corazón sagrado de esta, que era de color azul-violeta con una corchea en su interior y ella se des transforma cayendo al suelo- "¡Tú, maldito!"- le dijo Melody- "¿Qué le has hecho a Beat?"- le reclamó Rhythm- "Lo mismo que les haré a ustedes…"- respondió haciendo desaparecer la esfera- "¡No te perdonaremos!"- le dijo Muse- "¡Nosotras te venceremos!"- "¿Están seguras de eso?"- les preguntó desafiante, las tres lo atacaron ferozmente, mientras Muse lo atacaba por el frente, Melody y Rhythm lo atacaron por los lados, sin embargo, Wolfzack se desvaneció y ambas se golpearon la una a la otra (como en el segundo episodio de Suite LOL)- "¡Duele!"- dijeron al unísono y luego empezaron a discutir- "¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Rhythm!"- "¿Mía? ¡Tú eres la torpe que no sabe atacar al tiempo!"- "¿Qué dices?"- Wolfzack les lanzó una esfera de energía y varias ramas negras, pero Melody y Rhythm aún estaban pelando entre ellas- "¡Tú, porque eres muy lenta!"- "¿YO? ¡Tú no reaccionaste rápido!"- Muse al ver que estaban distraídas y que el ataque se les aproximaba, no tuvo más opción y las cubrió con su ataque de piano arcoíris- "Pero que…"- preguntó Melody- "¡Muse!"- gritaron preocupadas ambas- "¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!" –"¡La Melodía Brillante de la Nota Sí!"- "Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!"- las miles de notas burbujeantes fueron destruidas por las ramas negras- "¡No!"- Muse estaba paralizada, y en ese momento, la bola de energía la impactó directamente- "¡MUSE!"- gritó Dodory, Wolfzack se dirigió a ella quien estaba gravemente herida por el impacto, y la alzó quitándole su esfera de color naranja- "Tu misma te lo has buscado por defender a tus compañeras…"- y dejó caer a Ako, al destransformarse, la capa que cubría a las otras desapareció- "¡Muse!" – dijeron ambas al verla desmayada- "¡TÚ! ¡Ako era solo una niña! ¡¿Por qué le has hecho eso?!"- le gritaba Melody, pero él no le respondió- "¡Vamos, Rhythm!"- "¡Ok!"- Armónicamente ambas empezaron a atacar a Wolfzack propinándole patadas y golpes con gran fuerza- "¡Todo lo que les has hecho a nuestras amigas!" – "¡NOS LA VAS A PAGAR!"- gritaron al unísono usando el disparo armónico (Harmony Shoot) que lo lanzó a una cierta distancia lejana a ellas- "¡Mimi!"- dijo Miry- "¡Fafa!" – Dijo Fary- "¡Toca, Melodía de los Milagros! ¡Belltier Milagroso!"- "¡Graba, gran ritmo! ¡Belltier Fantástico!"- "¡Ven, Miry!"- "¡mimi!"- "¡Surge, Anillo Tono!"- "Pretty Cure Music Rondo!"- "¡Ven, Fary!"- "¡fafa!"- "¡Surge, anillo tono!"- "Pretty Cure Music Rondo!"- ambos anillos fueron detenidos por Wolfzack-"¡No nos dejaremos vencer!"- "¡Compás de ¾! ¡1, 2,3!"- "¡Final!"- la explosión de los anillos le causó a Wolfzack un grave daño, sin embargo, cuando el humo se dispersó, él había desaparecido- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora a dónde se fue?"- "¡Melody, atenta!"- dijo Rhythm cubriéndole la espalda- "Ustedes dos ya me han hecho enfurecer"- dijo Wolfzack entre los árboles- "¿En dónde te escondes cobarde?"- dijo Melody, pero él solo se burló de ella, esta enfurecida se separó de Rhythm- "¡Melody!"- y trató de golpear una sombra que estaba en un árbol cercano, pensando que era Wolfzack, pero la sombra se mi movió más veloz y cuando Melody volteó, un lobo de color púrpura del tamaño de una persona, se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su compañera dándole un doble zarpazo con sus garras rasgando parte de sus ropas y cuando esta cayó, el lobo colocó sobre ella- "¡Rhythm!"- "¡No interfieras!"- dijo el lobo telepáticamente haciendo que varias ramas negras capturaran a Cure Melody- "¡Rhythm! ¡Rhythm!"- "Este es tu fin…"- dijo el lobo telepáticamente de nuevo y, literalmente, dio un mordisco a Rhythm en el pecho, ante esto ella gritó desgarradoramente, Melody no soportaba la escena, estaba realmente perturbada, el lobo quien realmente era Wolfzack, tenía entre sus dientes, la esfera de Cure Rhythm, Melody realmente furiosa rompió las ramas y atacó a Wolfzack, este saltó antes de que Melody lo golpeara, ella con Kanade en sus brazos miraba con ira a su enemigo- "Como te atreviste…"- "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESTO?!"- y lo atacó con bruscas patadas, dándole en la mandíbula y en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo y dejó a Kanade cerca de Hummy y miró a su enemigo- "¡Ven, Dory!"- "¡dodo!"- "¡Belltier Milagroso! ¡Separación!"- "¡La Melodía Desbordante de una Sesión Milagrosa!"- "Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!"- antes de que el ataque lo golpeara, Wolfzack lo desvaneció con sus propias garras- "¡Ah!"- y luego se dirigió a ella arrancándole su esfera con una de sus uñas y Hibiki cayó- "¡Hibiki!"- gritó Hummy preocupada pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarla para revisar su estado, Wolfzack la cogió con sus dientes- "¡Suéltame-nya!"- pero él le gruñó como símbolo de que se callara, luego atrapó una por una a las Fairies Tone y las juntó todas en una esfera negra y se retiró con Hummy entre los dientes mientras saltaba entre los árboles.

**Próximo Festivo:**

**Ronda 5: ¡Un Juego Mortal! ¿Las Flores Atrapacorazones se marchitan?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ronda 5:_

_¡Un Juego Mortal!_

_¿Las Flores Atrapacorazones se marchitan?_

En Kibougahana, la ciudad de la flor de la esperanza, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Erika Kurumi, Itsuki Myoudouin y Yuri Tsukikage, arreglaban algunos trajes para el desfile de modas que se realizaba en la ciudad, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos estaban listos, Erika estaba un poco nerviosa: "¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"- "¡Debemos revisar y arreglar cada vestuario!"- "¿Tsubomi qué haces? ¡No puedes combinar el azul y el púrpura de esa manera!"- "Lo siento, Erika"- dijo la chica de cabello escarlata que estaba algo asustada por la expresión de su amiga- "Debes calmarte Erika, ya casi está todo listo"- dijo Itsuki con mucha calma mientras sonreía- "¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero…"- "Cálmate"- dijo Yuri- "Si, Yuri-san tiene razón, mejor tomas algo de aire"- Tsubomi la llevó hasta la ventana más cercana y la abrió- "Ahora está mucho mejor ¿no crees?"- "Si…"- "¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es eso?!"- dijo Erika al ver que tres criaturas caían del cielo y atravesando la ventana chocaron contra su cara- "Erika ¿estás bien?"- "Nunca he… estado mejor…."- dijo con sarcasmo, las tres criaturas eran las tres hadas del Árbol de los Corazones, Chypre, Coffret y Potpourri- "¡Chypre!"- "¡Tsubomi!"- "¡Potpourri!"- "¡Itsuki!"- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- preguntó Tsubomi- "¡Debemos apresurarnos-desu!"- dijo Chypre- "¿A qué se refieren?"- dijo Yuri mientras se acomodaba los lentes- "Alguien quiere undir a todos los mundos en el odio y el miedo-desu"- dijo Coffret quien estaba sobre Erika- "¡Sea quien sea! ¡Le patearemos el trasero!"- dijo Erika con entusiasmo- "¿verdad chicas?"- "Si…"- "Oh ¿En serio? ¡Pero si yo solo quiero jugar con ustedes!"- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, al voltear vieron a Marioretta sentada sobre uno de los colgadores de ropa- "¿Quién es usted?"- le preguntó Yuri- "¡Oiga, bájese de ahí! ¡Eso no es una silla!"- le exclamó Erika enfadada- "Bien, pero entonces arreglemos esto afuera"- y chasqueó los dedos, de repente todos estaban afuera- "¿Ehh? ¿Pero cómo…"- "¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?"- "Creo que este lugar es mucho mejor para nuestro juego, Pretty Cure"- "Aún no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?"- insistió Yuri mirándola frívolamente – "Mi nombre es Marioretta, manipuladora de los impulsos y expositora del rencor"- "¡Ahora juguemos!"- dijo mientras movía varios hilos que hicieron aparecer cuatro marionetas con distintas formas de animales- "¡Chicas transformémonos!"- dijo Tsubomi- "¡Ok!"- "¡Semillas Pretty Cure, vayan-desu!"- dijeron las hadas expulsando las semillas Pretty cure de sus compañeras- "Pretty Cure Open my Heart!"- "¡La flor que se esparce por toda la tierra, Cure Blossom!"- "¡La flor que se mece con la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!"- "¡La flor que se baña con los rayos del sol, Cure Sunshine!"- "¡La flor que se abre a la luz de la luna, Cure Moonlight!"- "Heartcatch Pretty Cure!"- "¡Aquí vamos!"- Marioretta ordenó a sus serviles marionetas a luchar, la primera en forma de cacatúa voló hacia arriba como símbolo de querer pelear con Blossom, la segunda, un gorila, que atacó a Marine, la tercera, un elefante, que atacó a Sunshine y la última, un guepardo, que arremetió contra Moonlight- "¡Chypre!"- "¡Si-desu!" – dijo la pequeña hada que se transformó en la capa de su compañera permitiéndole volar, Cure Blossom voló hacia su rival y trató de golpearlo en el pecho pero Marioretta hizo que él lo esquivara y le diera un aletazo, Blossom agarró el ala y lo empujó pero el ave usó sus garras tirándola hacia un árbol donde se enredó.

Mientras tanto, Marine peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el gorila, quien le dirigió un puñetazo al suelo pero ella saltó al tiempo y también trató de patearlo, pero el primate gigante le cogió la pierna y la lanzó como si fuera un juguete, Marine aterrizó en un árbol (al estilo de Black y White) – "Marine Shoot!"- al lanzarle su ataque fue golpeado pero eso no le causó mayor daño y saltó arremetiendo contra la cure con sus dos puños, con suerte, Marine pudo esquivarlo- "Estuvo cerca"- Sunshine mantenía su postura firme contra su enemigo, un elefante rosa, que a pesar d estar hecho de madera, estaba bien pulido y parecía suavecito y además al caminar, lo hacía como un bebé que da sus primeros pasos, estas características lo hacían tan adorable que ella no quería destrozarlo sino abrazarlo y lo persiguió diciéndole- "¡Eres taaaan lindo!"- Marioretta no sabía qué rayos le ocurría y dio orden a la marioneta que la golpeara con su trompa pero Cure Sunshine la agarró y lanzó al suelo al cuadrúpedo con una gran fuerza que lo dejó inmovilizado- "Tienes una trompa tan suave…"- decía mientras le acariciaba su trompa (._.), Moonlight se quedó paciente a que el guepardo atacara y cuando lo hizo, velozmente repelió sus garras y le dio varios golpes para finalizar lanzándolo elegantemente tras ella, el felino no se rindió y le arremetió por la espalda pero Cure Moonlight volteó y lo atacó con la misma fuerza de este- "¡Que divertido!"- "¡Ustedes cuatro son muy buenas jugando!" –Decía Marioretta con gran satisfacción- "Pero…"- dijo sonriendo cruelmente y movió un hilo rojo, las marionetas se detuvieron y los ojos de estas se volvieron del mismo color del hilo- "Pero ¿Qué pasa?"- y cada una de ellas le lanzó un rayo de humo negro a su enemiga- "¡No!"- "Blossom Screw Punch!"- "Marine Impact!"- "Sunflower Aegis!"- "Moonlight Reflection!"- "¡Es inútil!"- dijo Marioretta jalando el hilo, el ataque se potenció y se desvanecieron todos los ataques, dejando a las cures un poco heridas- "Es fuerte…"- "¡No se rindan-desu!"- dijeron las hadas apoyando a las chicas- "No podemos destruir esas marionetas con ataques de largo alcance"- dijo Marine- "Entonces…"- "¡Ya sé!"- dijo Blossom teniendo una idea- "Chicas ¿ustedes también?"- "Si"- le respondieron Moonlight y Sunshine- "¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Marine- "¡Bien, vamos!"- "¡Esperen! ¿Cuál es el plan?"- cada una arremetió contra su respectivo oponente – "¡Lo siento, señor pájaro! ¡Pero no permitiré que sus alas batan con maldad!"- (¡Madre mía! ¡Blossom eso es lo más cursi que me he imaginado que dirías! XD)- dijo Blossom golpeando el pico de la cacatúa, y después se montó sobre ella- "Oye ¿Qué haces?"- preguntó Marioretta, Blososm resistió los movimientos bruscos que Marioretta le ordenaba al ave, luego saltó y apunto a su columna- "Blossom Butt Punch!"- (si no saben de este ataque por favor ver Heartcatch precure capitulo 6)- y tiró el ave al suelo inmovilizándola- "¡Bien!"- "¡Imposible!"- "¡Flyri, levántate!"- dijo Marioretta moviendo sus hilos pero el ave no respondía a sus movimientos- "¡Ahora es mi turno!"- dijo Moonlight esquivando las garras del guepardo, luego lo golpeó con gran sutileza en todo su cuerpo terminándolo con una gran golpe que lo estrelló contra el ave- "¡Ahh! ¡Ya entendí!"- "¡Vamos, Marine!"- dijo Sunshine cogiéndola de la mano para esquivar el ataque del gorila, el elefante trató de atacarlas con su trompa pero Sunshine le dio un palmazo, al aterrizar dijo- "¡Puede que seas lindo pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!"- el elefante y el gorila trataron de aplastarlas pero ambas los detuvieron- "¿Lista?"- "¡Siempre!"- "¡Gran Explosión Pretty Cure!"- (PreCure Daibakuhatsu)- lanzándolos hacia donde estaban los otros dos- "¡No puede ser!"- "¡Vamos, todas!"- "¡De acuerdo!"- "¡Reúnete, poder de las flores!"- "¡Batuta Floreciente!"- "¡Batuta Marina!"- "¡Pandereta Brillante!"- "¡Batuta Lunar!"- "¡Reúnanse, poder de las dos flores!"- "Pretty Cure Flower Power Fortissimo!"- utilizando el doble fortísimo volaron hacia el cielo- "¡Flyri, Gombo, Paku, Blaze! ¡Levántense!"- cuando las cuatro marionetas se levantaron, el ataque de las Pretty cure los atravesó a todos en una fila- "¡Heartcatch!"- destrozándolos frente a su controladora, después las chicas se dirigieron a ella- "Ahora ¡acabaremos contigo!"- "¡Espejo Atrapa corazones!"- "¡Ahora, es hora de darle más poder a las Pretty Cure-desu!"- dijeron al unísono Chypre y Coffret- "¡Aquí está la semilla de poder-deshu!"- dijo Potpourri- "¡Chicas aquí vamos!"- "¡Espejito, espejito, danos más poder!"- "¡Las flores que brillan sobre el mundo! ¡Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette!"- después el espejo atrapa corazones comenzó a brillar- "¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo!"- "Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra!"- "¿Así es como tratan a sus juguetes?"- dijo Marioretta con la mirada baja y alzó su dedo meñique haciendo aparecer una especie de puerta con forma de sapo que detuvo el golpe de la enorme mujer del ataque enemigo- "¡No importa si te defiendes con eso! ¡Nosotras…"- "¡TE VENCEREMOS!"- y potenciaron su ataque girando sus respectivas armas- "Ustedes rompieron a mis amigos y no jugaron limpio… yo…"- "¡LAS MATARÉ!"- la puerta reflejó una onda de energía oscura que destruyó la Orquesta Atrapa corazones y volvió a las Heartcatch a su forma normal- "Rompió nuestro ataque más potente…"- "Ella es demasiado fuerte…"- después Marioretta se puso sobre la puerta y en sus brazos apareció la muñeca de cabello negro y vestido verde- "¡Mueran!"- les dijo y movió los hilos apretando sus manos, la puerta se abrió y sacó a cuatro marionetas en forma humana que atacaron a las Pretty Cure con hojas de katanas oscuras en sus bocas, Sunshine y Marine fueron atacadas por dos de ellas, pero estas las bloquearon, Marioretta extendió sus manos haciendo que sus muñeco también lo hicieran, apartando los brazos de sus enemigas y las atravesaron con las hojas de katana transparentemente, arrancándoles sus esferas, Moonlight al darse cuenta de esto, esquivó la que venía hacia ella y destruyó la que venía hacia Blossom- "¡Brillen, flores!"- "Pretty Cure Silver Forte Wave!"- las otras dos marionetas sacaron las katanas y las esferas de sus víctimas y cerraron sus bocas al mismo tiempo, se devolvieron y le dieron a su invocadora las esferas del corazón sagrado, la de Sunshine era amarilla con un girasol en el centro y la de Marine era cian con un ciclamen en el centro. Erika e Itsuki se desmayaron haciendo preocupar a Coffret y Potpourri: "¡Erika! ¡Erika despierta-desu!"- "¡Itsukiiii!"- decía el pequeño llorando- "No puede ser…"- dijo Blossom traumada- "¡Ahora siguen ustedes!"- dijo lanzando a las marionetas de nuevo a la acción, Blossom y Moonlight las atacaron pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas marionetas no iban a destrozarse fácilmente y una de ellas lanzó a Blossom arrastrándola por el suelo hasta que chocó con un árbol y se dirigió a ella para arrancarle su esfera también, la cure se resistió, pero Marioretta intentaba soltarla para acabar con Cure Blossom- "No te dejaré ganar…"- al ver que la marioneta aplastaba a una pequeña flor silvestre, se enojó profundamente y le dio una doble patada- "Pero que…"- Blossom se levantó y dijo- "Lastimas a mis amigas y luego aplastas a una inocente flor que no ha hecho nada….yo…"- "¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE TI!"- (como adoro esa frase)- "¡Blossom cuidado!"- le advirtió Moonlight al ver a la marioneta acercándosele- "¡Brillen, flores!"- "Pretty Cure Pink Forte Wave!"- "¡No vencerás a Albert con ese ataque!"- dijo haciendo que la marioneta lanzara otro rayo de humo negro que venció el ataque de Blossom , esta se quedó paralizada, pero Moonlight la empujó y detuvo la katana de Albert- "Hum…"- sonrió Marioretta y al jalar uno de los hilos de esta, la marioneta se convirtió en una especie de jaula y encerró a Cure Moonlight- "¡Moonlight!"- allí la otra marioneta clavó su katana en la trampa y le quitó la esfera del corazón sagrado a Moonlight, quien Albert soltó des transformada en Yuri, la esfera de esta era de color violeta-plateado y llevaba una rosa en el centro, Blossom con la mirada baja dijo- "Mis amigas… tú ¿Qué les has hecho?"- "¡Es lo que se merecen! ¡Cualquiera que haga trampa merece que les quite sus sueños en este juego!"- luego la Cure corrió hacia ella directamente, y destruyó a todas las marionetas que se encontraban a su paso y golpeó a Marioretta- "Blossom Impact!"- su ataque afectó a esta pero cuando Blossom creía que le había asestado, Marioretta apareció por atrás y le dio una patada- "Pero como…"- "Lo que golpeaste fue una simple copia de madera"- al verla, estaba en lo cierto, era un replica de madera igual a Marioretta fue ahí cuando esta le arrancó con su propia mano la esfera del corazón sagrado que tenía una flor de cerezo y era rosada. Luego se dirigió a las mascotas diciéndoles: "Ahora ustedes serán mis compañeros de juego…"- las mascotas cogieron los instrumentos de transformación de sus compañeras y huyeron- " ¡No dejaremos que tu ama acabe con todas las pretty cure-desu! ¡Nosotras las protegeremos-desu!"- "¿De verdad?"- luego apareció una marioneta en forma de gato que atrapó a Chypre y Coffret pero Potpourri escapó.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ronda 6:_

_¡Cae en la desesperación!_

_¡Un Bad End para Smile Pretty Cure!_

Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa y Reika Aoki salían de su escuela siendo vistas por Vamphirisa, quien estaba sentada en un árbol cerca de allí: "Así que esas son mis rivales…"- "No se ven muy fuertes"- "No subestimes a tu enemigo"- dijo alguien a su lado, al verlo era Wolfzack- "¡Waa! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?"- "Terminé con mi trabajo y ahora estoy descansando"- dijo él muy relajadamente- "¿Tan rápido?"- "Digamos que no fue nada fácil, pero tanto Okuhatter como yo acabamos con ellas rápidamente"- "Y Marioretta te lleva la delantera"- "¡No puede ser! Entonces tengo que destrozarlas rápido para seguir con las otras"- dijo Vamphirisa apretando su puño- "Hay viene"- dijo observando un pequeño libro rosa que se acercaba a las chicas. Ellas vieron el libro y dijeron: "Ese es…"- dijo Miyuki- "Es imposible"- dijo Reika y del libro salió una pequeña hada parecida a una oveja que gritó- "¡Kuru!"- y cayó sobre la cabeza de Miyuki- "¡Candy!"- gritaron las otras al verla- "¡Chicas, está pasando algo terrible-kuru!"- "¿Algo terrible?"- preguntó Akane- "¿De que e´ta hablando?"- (Si, Akane también habla como Tarte XD)- "Una mujer malvada trata de eliminarlas a todas las Pretty cure y sumir el universo en el odio eterno y el miedo profundo-kuru"- dijo Candy un poco temerosa- "¿A todas?"- preguntó Yayoi- "Si, a todas ustedes, Pretty Cure"- dijo alguien a la distancia, era Vamphirisa parada sobre un muro cercano a ellas- "¿Quién eres?"- le preguntó Nao al ver su sospechosa forma- "Soy Vamphirisa, representante del miedo que lleva las alas de la desesperación"- dijo ella sonriendo un poco- "¿Eh en serio? ¿Una niñita como tú no va vencer a nosotra´ cinco?"- dijo Akane y Vamphirisa se enojó- "¡No soy una niña! ¡Pagarás por haberme dicho así!"- dijo y le lanzó un rayo con su mano, todas lo esquivaron y Akane le dijo- "¡Oye ¿Qué te pa´a? eho fue muy peligroho!"- Vamphirisa solo se rio confiada- "Al parecer ella no quiere hablar"-dijo Reika- "Si es así ¡Transformémonos!"- "¡Ok!"- "Ready?"- "Pretty Cure Smile Carge!"- "Go!"- "Go,go Let´s Go!"- "¡Brillando y destellando la Luz del Futuro, Cure Happy!"- "¡El Sol ardiente, Poder Apasionado, Cure Sunny!"- "¡Brilla, brilla, brillante! ¡Piedra-papel-tijeras! ¡Cure Peace!"- ¡Coraje intenso, una partida justa, Cure March!"- "¡La nieve cayendo, un corazón noble, Cure Beauty!"- "¡Las cinco luces que nos guían al futuro!"- "¡Resplandece, Smile Pretty Cure!"- "¡Bien, Aquí voy!"- dijo la chica murciélago volando hacia ellas, March se dirigió a ella y lucharon entre patadas en el aire, Vamphirisa lanzó una patada directo a su rostro pero ella la paró con su mano, la chica murciélago sonrió y se dio una vuelta completa dándole un doble golpe que March a tiempo bloqueó con sus dos manos pero la fuerza puesta en el golpe la lanzó al suelo, luego Sunny la atacó por la espalda, Vamphirisa se movió ágilmente esquivando su golpe y agarró su mano derecha, luego la lanzó hacia adelante agarrando su otra mano y dándole una doble patada en su espalda como si se la quebrara tirándola sobre March, Peace y Happy saltaron rodeándola usando sus ataques- "Pretty Cure Peace Thunder!"- "Pretty Cure Happy Shower!"- Vamphirisa no se movió al aproximarse los ataques y ambos le dieron causando una explosión- "¡Sí!"- dijo Peace- "¡Le dimos!"- al despejarse el humo, vieron sorprendidas que Vamphirisa se había cubierto con sus alas- "¿Ese es todo su poder?"- dijo ella desenvolviéndolas- "No puede ser"- rápidamente, Vamphirisa voló hacia Cure Peace y dándole un palmazo en la espalda la lanzó hacia a Happy y ambas se estrellaron contra un árbol- "Esa chica debe tener una debilidad"- pensaba Beauty, luego notó que siempre flotaba en el aire con sus alas, y con estas se movía rápidamente y defenderse- "¡Eso es!"- "¡Chicas, distráiganla!"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Déjenmelo a mí, tengo un plan!"- "De acuerdo, Beauty"- Peace y Happy volvieron a atacar tratando de golpearla con varios puñetazos, Vamphirisa esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes ágilmente, para luego darles en el pecho un doble golpe, las cures pararon sus puños y corriendo entre los muros, March y Sunny corrieron velozmente dándole una doble patada, mientras Beauty la miraba fijamente, Vamphirisa antes de ser impactada por el ataque de las otras dos, cubrió su cuerpo con un gran rayo mientras giraba causando una explosión a su alrededor que alejó a todas de esta, Beauty al verla de espaldas dijo- "¡Ahora!"- "Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard!"- La ventisca impactó las alas de Vamphirisa- "Pero que…"- y estas se congelaron rápidamente- "Rayos…"- y luego cayó al suelo inmovilizada -"¡Ya veo! ¡Beauty eso fue genial!"- dijo Happy mientras todas se reunían- "¡Bien chicas aquí vamos!"- dijo luego mientras todas invocaban sus princess candle- "¡Sí!"- "¡Pegasos, bríndenos su poder!"- "¡Princess Happy!"- "¡Princess Sunny!"- "¡Princess Peace!"- "¡Princess March!"- "¡Princess Beauty!"- "¡Formación Princesa Pretty Cure!"- "¡Ábrete, Royal Clock!"- dijo Princess Happy poniendo un Decor en el Reloj- "¡Combina el poder de todas en una-kuru!"- "¡Entregando, la Luz de la Esperanza!"- "¡Volando hacia un futuro brillante de luz!"- "Pretty Cure Royal Rainbow Burst!"- "Interesante…"- dijo Vamphirisa mientras venía el ataque acercándose, luego hizo crecer sus uñas y produciendo un rayo entre ellas, las puso delante suyo formando un escudo oscuro que repelió la ráfaga arcoíris- "¿Ahh?"- Después la ráfaga se tornó de color oscuro y su trayectoria cambió hacia las Cures- "¡Tomen esto!"- Esta ráfaga a máxima velocidad, las golpeó a todas- "¡Chicas!"- dijo Candy al verlas tiradas en el suelo- "¿Están bien-kuru?"- "¿Qu-Qué es lo que acaba de… pasar?"- "¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? ¡Vamos levántense, esto está muy aburrido!"- dijo Vamphirisa quejándose de sus oponentes- "Esa niña… ¿Por qué pudo bloquear nuestro ataque?"- dijo Beauty- "¡Te dije que no soy una niña!"- dijo Vamphirisa volando enfadada hacia ella apuntando con su garra derecha- "¡Ah!"-"¡Beauty cuidado!"- dijo Peace y se puso frente a ella- "¡Peace!"- de repente Peace generó un escudo de trueno para defenderse- "¡Apártate!"- "¡No!"- dijo y luego Vamphirisa rompió el escudo con su garra y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Peace, tanto que se elevaron en el cielo luchando- "¡Si tanto quieres que te derrote porqué no lo dijiste antes!"- "¡Mis amigas…"- dijo Peace lloriqueando (como siempre)- "…No las lastimarás!"- "Pretty Cure Peace Thunder!"- "¿Hum?"- del cielo cayó un trueno que iba a impactar a Vamphirisa, pero no le hizo nada y esta fue rodeada por peuqeños rayos oscuros- "¿Ese es todo tu poder? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo mejor!"- dijo alzando su mano con la mano cornuda y cuando Peace miró al cielo, un enorme rayo púrpura cayó sobre ella impactándola directamente- "¡AHHHH!"- gritaba- "¡PEACE!"- gritó Happy tratando de levantarse, Peace pudo resistir el trueno y cayó de rodillas en un edificio, cansada- "¿Qué haces? ¡Aún no he acabado contigo!"- dijo Vamphirisa detrás de ella y cuando esta volteó, la chica vampiro le había clavado su garra- "Ahh…"- quedaron las demás mudas al ver esto- "¡PEACE!"- gritaron, al sacar su garra del pecho de Cure Peace, tenía su esfera del corazón sagrado de color amarillo con el símbolo de cure decor en el centro y Yayoi des transformada cayó al suelo- "¡Tú maldita!"- gritó Sunny quien golpeó el suelo cerca de Vamphirisa alejándola de Yayoi y cogió a esta bajo su brazo izquierdo- "¿Qué le ha hecho?"- "Robar sus recuerdos y sueños"- dijo Vamphirisa con absoluta calma- "Ahora sigues tú, cabeza de calabaza…"- "¿Cómo me dijite?"- "CA-BE-ZA DE CA-LA-BA-ZA"- deletreó ella burlándose del peinado de Cure Sunny- "¡Ha´ta aquí llega, niña de pacotilla!"- dijo Sunny enojada soltando a Yayoi y atacando a la chica vampiro con una ráfaga de puños, mientras March recogía a Yayoi y la dejaba a salvo con Happy y Beauty- "Tenemos que pelear también"- dijo Happy y las otras asintieron-"Chicas recuperen los recuerdos de Yayoi- kuru"- "¡Déjanoslo a nosotros Candy!"- Sunny seguía tratando de golpear a Vamphirsa pero sin resultados- "¡Eres lenta cabeza de calabaza!"- "¡Deja de moverte para que te dé una lección!"- "Ok"- dijo Vamphirisa deteniéndose y en el momento, Happy iba a atacarla por atrás y Sunny por delante con un puño de fuego, pero se desvaneció haciendo que ambas se golpearan entre ellas- "¡Ah me dolió!"- dijo Happy al caer en un árbol y Vamphirisa se burló de ellas- "Creo que te olvidas de nosotras" – dijo Beauty aplicando un golpe certero cerca a su rostro pero ella lo esquivó- "Tienes razón"- dijo y luego golpeó con el codo a Beauty y esta reaccionó lanzándole una patada que ella detuvo con su mano, por el frente March atacó con una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzando lejos a Vamphirisa- "Vaya, le dieron…"- dijo Wolfzack sentado en el árbol- "¡Así se hace!"- dijo Sunny emocionada hasta que vio algo acercándose- "¡March, Beauty miren!"- al voltear, Vamphirisa se acercaba a máxima velocidad- "¿Ahh? ¿Pero cómo es posible?"- preguntó March sorprendida- "¡E´mi turno!"- dijo Sunny saltando y aproximándose a Vamphirisa- "Pretty Cure Sunny Fire!"- "¿Qué es eso?"- dijo Vamphirisa viendo la bola de fuego aproximarse- "¡Eso no me detendrá!"- dijo y luego atravesó la bola con gran velocidad y atacó a Sunny con sus garras atravesando su cuerpo- "¡SUNNY!"- y luego Akane cayó al suelo- "¡Candy!"- dijo Beauty- "¡Si-kuru!"- dijo la hada pasándole un decor que tenía la forma de una gelatina verde, Beauty lo usó en su Smile Pact- "¿Un decor?"- dijo Happy, y antes de que Akane cayera al suelo fue recibida por una gelatina gigante- "¡Whoa! ¡Increíble!"- la gelatina se disminuyó de tamaño (gelatina desperdiciada :´( ) y Akane quedó en el suelo- "¡Bien! Happy, Beauty encarguémonos de esa chica por nuestras amigas"- dijo March al verlas a ambas, Yayoi y Akane, desmayadas- "¡OK!"- Beauty y March aterrizaron en un edificio y Happy empezó a atacar a la chica vampiro de frente- "¿Te atreves a enfrentarme cabeza hueca?"- "¡No permitiré que nos impidas ganar! ¡Te venceremos y todas nosotras tendremos un final feliz!"- mientras Happy la entretenía, March lanzaba su ataque _March Shoot _hacia el aire y allí Beauty la congeló con la _Beauty Blizzard_, haciendo que creciera haciéndose una gigante bola de nieve- "¡Bien!"- "¡Happy apártate!"- "¡Sí!"- dijo Happy aterrizando en el suelo- "¿Ahh?"- "Ahora, March"- "¡Bien!"- March saltó hasta la bola y la pateó con gran fuerza diciendo- "Pretty Cure Snow Shoot!"- y Beauty la completó, Vamphirisa corrió para no ser impactada por la enorme bola pero esta se la llevó estrellándola contra una pared- "¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es trampa!"- dijo Vamphirisa luego de salir de él campo de nieve sobre el que estaba- "¡No es trampa! ¡Es trabajo de equipo!"- dijo Happy orgullosa de las otras dos que sonrieron ante su expresión- "Ya veo…"- dijo- "¡Pues yo también tengo mi propio equipo!"- dijo y voló hacia la cure- "Ahora va a usar esa técnica…"- decía Wolfzack quien seguía muy relajado, a punto de golpear a Happy, Vamphirisa desapareció- "¿Ahh?"- "¿Se esfumó?"- de repente, detrás de la tonta y despistada de Happy, apareció Vamphirisa- "¡Cuidado!"- dijo March y cuando Happy volteó, March le propinó una patada en toda la columna vertebral, ella sonrió y se esfumó- "¿Qué?"- luego Vamphirisa apareció a espaldas de Happy y le clavó su garra- "Ahh ¡HAPPY!"- gritó March traumada y Miyuki cayó al suelo- "¡Tú!"- gritó tratando de darle un puñetazo pero esta se esfumó- "¿Otra vez? ¿Qué está pasando?"- pensó Beauty, luego vio a Vamphirisa acercarse a March y la golpeó con un codazo en el brazo, y Vamphirisa se esfumó de nuevo- "¿Acaso ella…"- de repente dos Vamphirisas aparecieron de cada lado de Beauty- "¡Este es tu fin!"- "¡Beauty!"- dijo March y luego empujó a su compañera siendo doblemente atacada por las garras de ambas- "¡Nao!"- dijo Beauty preocupada viendo a su mejor amiga desmayada- "¿Ya acabé tan rápido?"- dijo Vamphirisa subida en un edificio- "De verdad eres un oponente fuerte…"- dijo Beauty- "Gracias, pero contigo también acabaré"- dijo y aquellas siluetas que habían acabado con su amiga Nao la atacaron, Beauty las paró a ambas y dijo- "…pero jamás te perdonaré que hayas acabado con mis amigas"- luego desapareció a ambas con una sola patada- "¡Toma esto!"- dijo Vamphirisa lanzándole uno de sus truenos- "¡Beauty! ¡Toma!"- dijo Candy pasándole un decor y cuando el trueno iba a impactar a Beauty, una gran ventisca apareció a su alrededor- "¿Qué?"- el decor que Candy le había lanzado era el Ultra Decor- "Tú has sido muy cruel, yo acabaré este asunto de una vez"- dijo Beauty seriamente mientras brillaba y luego se dirigió a Vamphirisa y ambas comenzaron a atacarse entre puños y patadas, Beauty se movió velozmente en el último golpe de su oponente como se hubiese desaparecido- "¿A dónde se fue?"- detrás de Vamphirisa en un edificio, Beauty formaba su arco con las espadas de hielo que tenía y apunto hacia Vamphirisa- "Yo recuperaré los recuerdos de todas, eso lo aseguro…"- dijo y se formó una flecha de hielo- "Imposible"- dijo Vamphirisa volteando- "Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard Arrow!"- "¡Eso no funcionará!"- gritó Vamphirisa lanzan otro rayo que desvaneció la flecha y impactó a Beauty, luego Vamphirisa, cuando la cure estaba en el suelo, le arrancó su esfera con sus enormes garras- "Esta era la última…"- "Ahora solo falta…"- dijo viendo fijamente a Candy- "kuru…"- dijo ella asustada y empezó a correr, pero Wolfzack la atrapó- "¡Suéltame- kuru! ¡Suéltame-kuru!"- "No lo haré"- "¡Oye! ¿Por qué la atrapaste yo podía sola?"- "Eres una obstinada, pequeña…."- dijo y luego le dio a Candy y desapareció- "¡Oye! ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA!"- gritó y luego desapareció con Candy en sus brazos.

**Próximo Festivo:**

**¡5-4-3-2-1! ¡El Fin para Milky Rose y las Yes! Pretty Cure 5!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ronda 7:_

_¡5-4-3-2-1!_

_¡El Fin para Milky Rose y Yes! Pretty Cure 5!_

Potpourri volaba por una tierra lejana a la tierra y al Árbol de los Corazones mientras trataba de comunicarse con las otras hadas de Pretty Cure con una especie de teléfono móvil: "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que me escuche- desu?"- decía temerosa- "¿Potpourri-coco?"- preguntó un mapache de color amarillo crema- "¡Coco-san! ¡Qué alivio-desu!"- "¿Qué ocurre-ropu?"- le preguntó Syrup, un pájaro-pingüino anaranjado- "¿Dónde están Chypre y Coffret-nattsu?"- preguntó Natts, una ardilla- "¡Todos fueron capturados-desu!"- respondió- "¿Qué?"- "Una mujer muy mala que controlaba horrorosos muñecos las atrapó-desu"- dijo mientras lloraba- "Y también Itsuki y las demás…"- "¡Fueron derrotadas-desu!"- "No puede ser-ropu"- "¡Potpourri! ¿Dónde estás-coco?"- "En el Reino de Palmier- desu"- "¿Aquí-coco?"- y luego algo entró por la ventana del castillo, era Potpourri quien cayó sobre Syrup- "¡Es terrible-desu! ¡Es terrible-desu!"- decía muy intranquila y asustada- "¡Cálmate-ropu!"- "Dinos ¿Qué pasó-nattsu?"- "¿Qué le hizo esa mujer a las chicas-coco?"- "No lo sé muy bien- desu, les arrancó unas extrañas esferas del pecho y todas se des transformaron- desu"- "¿Ahh?"-"Traté de contactar a Tarte-san y los demás pero, nadie respondió- desu"- "Coco, podría ser que…"- dijo Natts- "Lady Hately se enteró de que mandaríamos a las Pretty Cure y las está derrotando-coco…"- "¿Eso no significaría que…"- preguntó Syrup- "¡Nozomi y las demás están en peligro-coco!"- "¡Debemos advertirles ya-nattsu!"- "¡Potpourri, ven con nosotros-coco!"- "¡Si-desu!".

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Nozomi Yumehara y Rin Natsuki jugaban a piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien tenía que recoger los trastes después de un banquete hecho por todas: "¡Bien, la tercera vez! ¡1,2, 3!"- dijo Nozomi- "¡Piedra-papel-tijeras!"- y sacaron a la misma vez, pero Nozomi sacó papel y Rin tijeras- "Oh…perdí…."- dijo con lloriqueando- "Sabía desde un principio que ibas a sacar eso, Nozomi, se un poco más inteligente"- "Pero, pensé que Rin-chan iba a sacar piedra…"- "Eres un caso…"- dijo Rin cansada de su ingenuidad- "Si quieres yo te ayudo Nozomi-san"- le dijo Urara Kasugano amablemente- "Yo también quiero ayudar"- dijo Komachi Akimoto- "No se molesten, Nozomi puede sola ¿verdad?"- "¡Sí, por supuesto que puedo!"- "¿En serio? Yo creo que romperás todos los platos"- dijo Kurumi Mimino burlándose de ella- "Ho…que mala…."- "Fue un buen banquete…"- dijo Rin- "Si, Karen-san y Komachi-san saben hacer muy buenos platos"- "Bueno eso no fue nada"- dijo Komachi algo apenada- "Lo mejor para los amigos ¿verdad?"- les dijo Karen Minazuki- "Si, todas seremos amigas siempre"- acentuó Nozomi y vieron que en el cielo, se aproximaba algo de color naranja-"¿Hoe?"- "¿Qué es eso?"- al aterrizar era Syrup- "¡Ahh! ¡Syrup, chicos!"- Syrup se destransformó y vieron a sus mascotas con Potpourri- "¡Nozomi, chicas!"- gritaba Coco mientras se dirigían hacia ellas y abrazó a Nozomi muy preocupado- "¡Qué bueno que nos les haya pasado nada-coco!"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- Karen miró a la pequeña Potpourri y preguntó- "¿Ahh? ¿Esta no es la mascota de Itsuki-san?"- "Si, tienes razón"- dijo Rin- "¡Potpourri!"- dijo Kurumi volviendo a ser Milk, una conejita rosa- "¿Qué haces aquí-miru?"- "¡Pasó algo terrible-desu!"- "¿Algo terrible?"- "Si, así es-nattsu"- dijo Natts preocupado- "Hay un nuevo mal atacan a todos los mundos-coco"- "¿Un nuevo mal?"- "Si, es una mujer absolutamente poderosa, su nombre es Lady Hately- nattsu"- "¿Otra enemiga? Supongo que importa después de todo somos Pretty Cure ¿verdad?"- dijo Rin quejándose- "Pero, ustedes no serán suficientes-coco"- "¿Ehh?"- "Se necesita que todas las Pretty Cure peleen contra ella- nattsu"- "Pero, según lo que nos ha contado Potpourri- ropu…"- "Eso parece imposible-coco…"-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Komachi- "Itsuki y las demás fueron derrotadas por una extraña mujer que controlaba unos muñecos muy raros-desu"- "¡Imposible!"- "¿Derrotadas?"- "Si-desu, luego capturó a Chypre y Coffret- desu…"- "Eso es muy cruel…"- dijo Nozomi- "No lo es, ellas perdieron el juego"- dijo Marioretta parada frente a ellas- "¿Juego?"- preguntó Komachi- "Así es, mi juego"- "¡Ahh!"- gritó Potpourri asustada y se escondió detrás de las chicas- "Es ella-desu, es la que derrotó a Itsuki y las demás-desu"- "¿Esa mujer?"- "Vaya, pero si es la pequeña hada que se me escapó la otra vez…"- "Sabes, Mimi quiere jugar contigo también"- ledijo a Potpourri quien se escondió más- "¿Quién eres?"- "Yo soy Marioretta, y he venido a jugar con ustedes Pretty Cure 5"- dijo felizmente- "¿Qué le hiciste a las demás Pretty Cure y las hadas-nattsu?"- le preguntó Natts audazmente- "Bueno, mis compañeros pues les arrebatamos sus recuerdos de Pretty Cure y sus sueños, ahora solo quedan ustedes seis y las cinco Doki Doki Pretty Cure"- "En cuanto a sus mascotas, todas están encerradas"- dijo mientras sonreía- "No puede ser…"- "Incluso Nagisa-san, Saki y Love…"- "…todas fueron derrotadas…"- "¡Pues no pasará lo mismo con nosotras-miru!"- le exclamó Milk y luego se transformó en humana- "¡Así, nosotras las vengaremos a todas!"- dijo Nozomi- "¡Eso está muy bien! ¡Vamos a jugar!"- dijo Marioretta feliz mientras sacaba su marioneta de puerta con cara de sapo- "¡Chicas, vamos!"- "¡Sí!"- dijeron mientras mostraban sus CureMo- "Pretty Cure…Metamorphose!"- dijeron Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen para transformarse y luego se transformaron- "¡Gran poder de la Esperanza, Cure Dream!"- "¡La Llama Roja de la Pasión, Cure Rouge!"-"¡El Efervescente Aroma a limón, Cure Lemonade!"- "¡La Tranquilidad de la Tierra verde, Cure Mint!"- "¡La Fuente azul de la Inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"- "¡El poder de la esperanza y la luz del futuro! ¡Cinco corazones que aletean elegantemente!"- "Yes! Pretty Cure 5!"- luego Kurumi se transformó con su Milky Palette- "Sky Rose! Traslate!"- "¡La Rosa Azul simboliza los secretos, Milky Rose!"- luego de presentarse, Cure Lemonade se llevó a las mascotas a un lugar seguro mientras las demás se prepararon para luchar- "Bien, empecemos a jugar"- dijo y moviendo uno de sus hilos y la puerta se abrió sacando marionetas en forma de deportistas (?) que atacaron a las Pretty Cure y Milky Rose, una de ellas, que era especialista en voleibol, ataco a Dream, otra, en tiro con arco atacó a Rouge tirándole un tiro al blanco en el pecho- "¡Waa! ¿Qué-qué es esto?"- la siguiente, que jugaba Lacrosse (XD) atacó a Mint y la última que era un luchador de sumo atacó a Aqua y a Milky Rose, Lemonade quien ponía a salvo a las mascotas se encontró con la marioneta en forma de gato que iba a llevar a Potpourri y los demás- "¿Un gato?"- el gato se acercaba lentamente para abalanzársele encima, ella soltó a Coco y a los demás y les dijo- "Huyan…"- "Pero y ¿Qué hay de ti, Lemonade-ropu?"- "Estaré bien, solo observen"- dijo sonriendo, el gato se abalanzó encima a las mascotas, mientras tanto, Dream esquivaba ágilmente los balones que le lanzaba la marioneta, también los esquivaba pero tropezó con una rama y uno de los balones la golpeó en la cara y cayó con la cara quemada por el balón- "¡Dream!"- decía Rouge preocupada por su amiga, la marioneta le apuntó y le disparó, Rouge rápidamente esquivó la flecha- "Fallaste"- la flecha se devolvió para dar en el blanco y Marioretta se reía- "¿Ehh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- cuando volteó, vio que la flecha venía hacia ella- "¡¿Qué?!"- y saltó esquivándola de nuevo, pero la marioneta arquera le lanzó más, Rouge las esquivaba pero la perseguían- "Pero ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué me siguen persiguiendo?"- Mint, no era muy atlética pero esquivaba fácilmente las pelotas, cuando la marioneta se hartó de que las esquivara intentó golpearla con el palo pero Mint usó un escudo para defenderse- "Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!"- Aqua y Rose le daban varios golpes a la marioneta zumo, mientras Aqua lo distraía por al frente, Rose aprovechó para derrumbarlo de un puntapié. El gato se abalanzó sobre Lemonade pero cuando este lo hizo terminó siendo acariciado por ella en la panza- "Que buen gatito…."- decía Lemonade mientras el gato disfrutaba las caricias (-.-")- "Nya~~"- se relajaba el gato, mientras tanto, Dream corría esquivando las pelotas de voleibol que le lanzaban y dijo- "¡Ya me harté de esto!"- "¡Acabaré contigo de una vez!"- "Vaya ¿De verdad crees eso?"- dijo Marioretta quien ordenó a su marioneta lanzarle una enorme pelota de voleibol- "¡¿Qué!?"- Dream saltó hacia arriba y utilizó su ataque para destruir la bola- "Pretty Cure Shooting Star!"- a diferencia de lo que ella había pensado, la pelota rebotó y se dirigió a su oponente el cual la lanzó de nuevo a Dream- "¡No funcionará esta vez!"- y saltó sobre la pelota destruyendo a la marioneta de una patada- "¡Imposible!"- expresó Marioretta, Rouge y Aqua terminaron de espaldas al ser rodeadas por sus enemigos, la Marioneta arquera le había tirado más de una flecha y la zumo venía desde arriba a aplastarlas, además de que Rose trataba de ayudar a Mint contra la Marioneta que jugaba Lacrosse- "Se ve que tienes problemas, Aqua"- "Yo no diría eso cuando veo que me persiguen varias flechas"- "¿Cambiamos?"- Aqua asintió, entonces Rouge detuvo a u pesado oponente alzándolo con las manos y lo tiró diciendo- "¡Esto no es…nada!"- después lo golpeó varias veces en el estómago y finalizó lanzándole su ataque de fuego en el aire- "Pretty Cure Fire Strike!"- destruyendo a la marioneta, sin embargo, detrás suyo se aproximaban varias flechas- "¡Rayos!"- Aqua se puso frente a ellas- "Pretty Cure Saphiere Arrow!"- y de un solo tiro las destruyó todas, luego formó un torrente de agua con su mano y la lanzó, la Marioneta lo esquivó pero debido a la perfecta puntería de su oponente, el torrente de agua le quitó su arco y Aqua empezó a luchar contra ella mano a mano, la marioneta no era muy veloz y terminó gravemente golpeada, finalmente Aqua terminó con ella con un ágil movimiento lanzándola de una patada hacia arriba donde Rouge la destruyó con su ataque de fuego y el tiro al blanco en su pecho desapareció. Mint dejó la defensiva y actuó en ofensiva dándole golpes suaves pero potentes a la marioneta y la lanzó de un palmazo hacia Rose quien la plantó contra el suelo con un puño de gran fuerza finalmente Mint la destruyó cortándola a la mitad con su ataque- "Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!"- "¡No puede ser! ¡Destruyeron todas mis marionetas! Definitivamente estas chicas son demasiado fuertes…"- Mientras pensaba Marioretta fue ataca por atrás por Milky Rose con una patada pero para cuando el polvo se dispersó, las Pretty Cure se dieron cuenta de que era falsa- "¿Otra marioneta?"- preguntó Rouge al verla destrozada en el suelo- "¿Dónde está la verdadera?"- preguntó Dream vigilando en todas partes- "Podría ser que…"- insinuó Mint- "¡No puede ser! ¡Lemonade!"- exclamó Aqua, mientras tanto, Lemonade era atacada por la propia Marioretta, quien usaba una marioneta en forma de araña para atacarla, Coco y las demás hadas, estaban siendo nuevamente perseguidas por Mimi, la marioneta gato, pero estas no lo sabían- "¿Qué vamos a hacer-coco?"- "¿A qué te refieres-nattsu?"- "La mayoría de las Pretty Cure han sido vencidas, no tenemos donde protegernos-coco…"-"Coco…"- dijo Syrup, de repente escucharon el grito de Lemonade- "¡Lemonade-ropu!"- dijo el hada pájaro corriendo al lugar- "¡Syrup, espéranos-nattsu!"- luego Coco y Natts lo siguieron de cerca- "¡Espérenme-desu!"- Potpourri sintió algo entre los arbustos y de repente apareció Mimi, la pequeña hada corrió asustada y al alcanzar a Natts y los otros les dijo- "¡Huyaaaaan-desu!"- cuando los otros vieron a Mimi también empezaron a correr, Lemonade a pesar de estar gravemente herida trató de detener la araña con sus últimas fuerzas- "Pretty Cure Prism Chain!"- las cadenas amarraron las ocho patas de la araña- "¿Qué?"- dijo Marioretta quien estaba sobre ella y halando las cadenas, Lemonade logró tirar al suelo a la araña, sus amigas llegaron al lugar preocupadas por ella- "¡Lemonade!"- "Estoy bien, chicas…"- "¿Cómo te atreves a atacarla en nuestra distracción? ¡Eso es imperdonable!"- "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué me harán?"- las retó Marioretta- "¡Chicas!"- gritaba Coco mientras corría y todas las mascotas llegaron a las chicas, sin embargo, Potpourri no pudo zafarse de Mimi esta vez- "¡Potpourri!"- "Ayúdenme-desu…ayúdenme…"- decía la pequeña muy asustada- "¡Coco, el Cure Fleuret!"- "¡De acuerdo-coco!"- "¡Dales tu poder a las Pretty Cure! ¡Cure Fleuret!"- dijo Coco invocando al Cure Fleuret permitiendo a las Cures invocar sus Floretes- "¡Crystal Fleuret, La luz de la Esperanza!"- "¡Fire Fleuret, La luz de la Pasión!"- "¡Shining Fleuret, La Luz de la Efervescencia!"- "¡Protection Fleuret, la Luz de la tranquilidad!"- "¡Tornado Fleuret, La luz de la Inteligencia!"- "¡No se los permitiré!"- dijo una voz misteriosa y antes de que las cures unieran sus Floretes, un rayo rojo les cayó encima hiriéndolas a todas y ante todos apareció una extraña sombra negra- "¡Tú!"- dijo Marioretta sorprendida- "Buenas tardes…"- dijo la sombra quien en realidad era Okuhatter cubierto por su capa- "¿Quién es él-nattsu?"- "Vaya, vaya, así que estas seis señoritas son las inmortales y eternas Pretty Cure 5 y también la guerrera de la rosa azul, Milky Rose"- Dream se levantó y le dirigió la palabra- "¿Quién eres?"- "Yo soy Okuhatter…"- luego se acercó a ella y alzando su quijada le dijo- "Gusto en conocerte, líder del equipo, Cure Dream"- "¡Okuhatter! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Puedo encargarme de estas desgraciadas yo sola!"- el chico soltó a Dream y le dijo- "Lo siento, pero me aburrí observando desde la distancia y vine a jugar"- dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente haciendo que Marioretta se aterrorizara un poco, luego Okuhatter volteó y viendo a las chicas dijo- "Ahora, veamos ¿Quiénes serán mis oponentes?"- Rose quien pudo evitar la explosión lo atacó por el frente diciendo- "¡No sé quién te has creído, pero acabaré contigo!"- Okuhatter bloqueó su golpe y la cubrió con su capa haciéndola desaparecer (0o0 ¡Okuhatter es un mago!)- "¡Milky Rose!"- luego Coco vio cuando este se dirigía hacia Dream e intentó protegerla- "¡Dream!"- "¡Coco!"- ambos desaparecieron y Ouhatter desapareció con ellos- "¡Dream!"- gritaron sus compañeras- "Bueno, ya que se han llevado dos molestias, yo misma acabaré con ustedes cuatro"- dijo Marioretta- "¡Eso no pasará!"- dijo Rouge atacando con su florete, pero fue bloqueada por una marioneta en forma de calamar gigante, más bien parecido a Nebatakos (¿WTF?)- "¡¿Pero qué rayos…"- dijo Rouge sorprendida y el calamar la golpeó con uno de sus tentáculos- "¡Rouge!"- dijo Mint- "¡Estoy bien! ¡Eso no fue nada!"- "Chicas, debemos destruir esa cosa para ayudar a Dream, a Milky Rose y a Coco"- ordenó Aqua- "¡Sí!"- "Natts, Syrup, cuiden de Lemonade"- "Entendido-nattsu"- las tres cures empezaron a pelear contra el calamar gigante. Mientras tanto, Dream y Coco despertaron en otro lugar, en la cima de una colina donde veían a las chicas peleando contra el calamar- "Coco, debemos ir a ayudarlas"- "Si-coco"- de repente, Rose, quien había sido lanzada, cayó al suelo frente a ellos- "¡Milky Rose!"- y frente a ellos, Okuhatter venía caminando- "Así que ya despertaron…"- "¿Qué le has hecho?"- "Solo peleé con ella un rato"- y mostró su espada roja- "Ahora, es tu turno de pelear"- Dream se puso frente a Okuhatter y ambos empezaron a pelear con sus armas respectivas. Mientras tanto, Mint empezó a golpear los duros tentáculos de la marioneta con su florete- "¡Eso no les funcionará!"- Marioretta hizo que dos de los tentáculos golpearan a Mint, y esta cayó arrastrando el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaban las mascotas y Cure Lemonade, luego la marioneta disparó un rayo rojo para terminar con los más débiles, Rouge y Aqua trataron de detenerlo pero el calamar las agarró con sus tentáculos, Mint protegió a Lemonade del ataque- "¡Mint- nattsu!"- "Estoy bien…"- eso decía, sin embargo, el potente rayo destruyó el escudo de Mint, ésta en su apuro de proteger a su compañera y a las mascotas usó su propio cuerpo- "¡Mint!"- Mint salió gravemente herida y se destransformó en Komachi, Lemonade quedó muy impactada, Komachi había usado gran parte de su poder para ayudarla, pero ella aún estaba herida y no podía hacer nada por ella- "Komachi-nattsu"- Natts también estaba muy preocupado, Marioretta aprovechó el momento para arrancar la esfera a Komachi- "Bueno, sabía que esto no sería tan difícil"- Natts se convirtió en Nattsu tratando de evitarlo- "¡No te le acerques!"- "¡Fuera de mi camino!"- dijo Marioretta golpeando a Nattsu tirándolo hacia un lado (¡AHORA SI LA MATO!) y arrancó la esfera del corazón sagrado de Komachi, que era de color verde con una mariposa verde en el centro- "¡Komachi!"- dijo Nattsu tratando de levantarse- "No te preocupes o espera si deberías, después de todo ella no te recordará nunca más"- Nattsu cayó al suelo y se des transformó, Marioretta ordenó a Mimi capturarlo y el gato encerró a Natts en su estómago, Marioretta se dirigió a Lemonade y le dijo- "La siguiente eres tú…"- pero una bola de fuego la interrumpió- "¡Cómo si te lo fuera a permitir!"- dijo Rouge quien la atacó con una patada, Marioretta la bloqueó y la lanzó lejos, mientras estas dos peleaban, Aqua peleaba contra el calamar gigante y se le ocurrió algo, empezó a correr velozmente provocando al monstruo atraparla pero este terminó enredándose y luego le disparó- "Pretty Cure Saphiere Arrow!"- la flecha impactó al monstruo y lo destruyó, mientras tanto, Dream luchaba duramente contra Okuhatter, sin embargo, no podía darle ni una sola estocada, Okuhatter era demasiado habilidoso y esta comenzaba a cansarse, de repente, Rose golpeó a Okuhatter pero este se desvaneció con su capa y le dio una patada, pero su enemiga aterrizó bien en el suelo- "Esto no está funcionando"- "No tenemos opción, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas"- luego ambas miraron furiosas a Okuhatter.

Ahora, Aqua y Rouge estaban solas, Lemonade había sido derrotada (censurada su derrota por qué me dio mucho pesar TT^TT Ah! Y que su muerte no es muy importante que digamos XD), Marioretta a pesar de que su especialidad era atacar con marionetas también sabía defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- "Es muy fuerte…"- "¡Ya estoy harta de ustedes!"- le dijo Marioretta- "Han resistido mucho pero, ustedes sufrirán el mismo destino que tus amigas"- Marioretta soltó su cabello, dejando ver que era largo y liso, luego convocó a Momo, la muñeca de vestido verde- "¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!"- la muñeca empezó a brillar de un color oscuro mientras observaba a Aqua- "¿Qué?"- y luego esta fue rodeada por un aura oscura- "¡Aqua!"- Marioretta le lanzó algunos de sus rubios cabellos hacia sus brazos y piernas y luego se adhirieron a ella- "No puedo moverme…"- pensó Aqua- "¡No sé que le hallas hecho pero no te saldrás con la tuya! "- Rouge iba a atacar a Marioretta pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla, Aqua la detuvo agarrando su brazo- "Pero que…"- Ambas Cures estaban sorprendidas pero Marioretta sonrió diabólicamente y ordenó a Aqua lanzarla, esta lo hizo y Rouge le preguntó- "¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- "No lo sé, mi cuerpo se mueve solo…"- "Te equivocas, ahora tu perteneces a mi colección de marionetas"- "¡Ah!"- Marioretta obligó a Aqua a luchar contra Rouge, esta se defendía de los ataques de su controlada compañera, mientras esta pensaba en como liberarse y tuvo una idea- "Rouge escúchame…"- luego de susurrarle a Rouge el plan, ambas se pusieron en acción, primero empezaron a luchar entre ellas como si fuesen enemigas- "¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Se está dejando controlar?"- pensó Marioretta, luego ambas lanzaron sus ataques causando una explosión de humo- "Pretty Cure Saphiere Arrow!"- "Pretty Cure Fire Strike!"- "¡No puedo ver!"- Rouge trató de atacar por atrás a Marioretta, pero antes de hacerlo, esta dijo- "Así que…trataron de engañarme eh…"- y giró su cabeza a 180 grados (como un búho)- "¿Qué?"- y la paralizó con su cabello cuyas fibras ataron los pies de Rouge y alejándose, Marioretta puso a Aqua frente a Rouge- "Ese tipo de técnicas está prohibido en mi juego…"- Aqua invocó inconscientemente su florete- "¿El Tornado Fleuret? Pero que…"- "Es hora de que acabes con tu amiga"- "¡Ah!"- en un solo movimiento Aqua le dio una feroz estocada a Cure Rouge rompiendo parte de su ropa y sus adornos y esta cayó al suelo (¡NOOOOOO! Mi Rouge!)- "Rouge…"- Marioretta soltó a Aqua y esta cayó al suelo también, luego se acercó a Rouge y le arrancó su esfera del corazón sagrado, Auqa agarró la pierna de su enemiga y le dijo- "Tu… ¿Cómo te atreviste a… hacernos esto?"- "Es fácil, yo las odio"- dijo y luego la noqueó y le quitó su esfera- "Bien, al parecer ya terminé"- "Veré como Okuhatter acaba con las otras dos"- dijo retirándose con Mimi, quien tenía a Natts, Syrup y Potpourri.

Cure Dream y Milky Rose se prepararon para atacar a Okuhatter: "¿Qué pasa, no van a atacar?"- "¡Te equivocas, vamos a acabar contigo!"- le exclamó Milky Rose mientras invocaba el Milky Mirror- "¡El poder de la Oscuridad…será sumergido en rosas brillantes!"- "Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!"- al lanzar su ataque Dream saltó en el cielo y también usó el suyo- "Pretty Cure Shotting Star!"- y fue rodeada por la ventisca metálica formando un ataque nuevo- "¿Ahh?"- Okuhatter esperó el impacto y a punto de ser atacado detuvo a Dream con una sola mano y le disparó una esfera de energía negra, lanzándola gravemente herida- "¡DREAM!"- gritaron Rose y Coco, Coco corrió hacia ella para socorrerla y Milky Rose detenía a Okuhatter, allí Coco se transformó en Kokoda Koji- "¡Nozomi! ¡Nozomi, resiste!"- "No te preocupes por mi Coco, estoy… bien"- "¡Nozomi!"- Kokoda la abrazó, pero Okuhatter se acercó a ellos diciendo- "Que lindo, lástima que tenga que acabar con este momento tan hermoso…"- Kokoda lo miró con furia, pero Dream se separó de él y le dijo – "Estoy…bien…"- y se levantó- "¡No lo hagas!"- Dream y Rose atacaron a Okuhatter al mismo tiempo- "Hum…"- pero fueron detenidas por el gran aura de odio de este y en su distracción, les arrancó sus esferas del corazón sagrado al mismo tiempo dejando a Kokoda traumado- "Nozomi…Milk…"- dijo al ver a Nozomi tirada en el suelo y a Milk siendo sujetada por Okuhatter- "Se acabó…"- Kokoda sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero aún así intentó agarrar las esferas que este aún tenía en su mano, desafortunadamente este lo esquivó y cayó al suelo duramente des transformándose- "Nozomi…Chicas… Lo siento-coco…"- y se desmayó mientras lloraba, Okuhatter lo cogió y vio a Marioretta quien se acercaba- "Veo que terminaste mucho más rápido que yo"- "Te dije que las vencería fácilmente…"- "Bien ¿nos vamos?"- "Por supuesto, Lady Hately tiene una misión más para nosotros"- y luego ambos desaparecieron.

**Próximo Festivo:**

**Ronda Final: ¡Desastre en el Valle de los Sueños! ¡La última esperanza de las Pretty Cure derrotadas!**


	8. Chapter Final

_Ronda Final: _

_¡Desastre en el Valle de los Sueños!_

_¡La Última Esperanza de las Pretty Cure derrotadas!_

En Fearland, luego de haber derrotado a la mayoría de las Pretty Cure, el Escuadrón Temible estaba presente ante su soberana Lady Hately:

-"Lady Hately, y hemos derrotado a las Pretty Cure ahora solo faltan cinco"- dijo Okuhatter

-"Buen trabajo, ahora debemos obtener algo de un lugar…"- dijo Lady Hately colocándose de pie

-"¿Qué lugar?"- preguntó Marioretta- "Se llama el Valle de los Sueños, en ese lugar, sus habitantes custodian los sueños de todos aquellos en el Universo"- explicó la voluptuosa mujer

-"Iremos allí a capturar a la Princesa"- "¿Por qué?"- preguntó Okuhatter- "Después de su hermana, la Reina Amore, ella es la única que puede guiarnos a la persona que tiene el más hermoso sueño"

-"Ese sueño tiene un gran poder, si lo tengo en mis manos, podré cumplir mi deseo y ustedes satisficieran sus más grandes rencores"- dijo Lady Hately mientras apretaba sus manos con gran anhelo

-"Esta bien, con tal de cumplir su deseo, mi Lady"- acordó Okuhatter- "Pero, Lady Hately…"- excusó Vamphirisa

-"¿Qué pasa?"- "¿Qué pasará con las otras cinco restantes? ¡Si no las derrotamos podrían arruinar nuestros planes!"

.- "Po eso no hay problema, después de todo, ustedes ya han derrotado a las más fuertes y experimentadas, las que quedan son solo Pretty Cure a medio camino"- dijo la mujer de ojos de sangre con una sonrisa confiada

-"Entonces, vámonos"- dijo Lady Hately abriendo una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión.

De repente, un gran viento aciago sopló y apareció un grifo negro gigante con cuernos frente a Lady Hately y esta se montó sobre él, y otros cuatro cuervos con cuernos a su alrededor donde se montaron sus súbitos. Cuando las cinco bestias despegaron a su destino, las mascotas en el fondo de la mansión estaban totalmente desilusionadas, sin esperanza:

-"Toda' ehtan derrotaa…"- dijo Tarte deprimido- "…Sabía que no debiamo mandar a la Pretty Cure a pelear con ella…"

-"¡¿Pero qué es lo que dices-coco?!"- le retacó Coco- "¡Si no lo hacían, ella cumpliría su objetivo-coco!"

-"Eso ya lo sabíamos-nattsu…"- dijo Natts tratando de calmarlo- "Pero, es nuestra culpa de que ellas tengan ese horrible estado-nattsu"

-"¿A qué se refieren-lapi?"- preguntó Flappy- "Cuando todos los representantes de todos los reinos nos reunimos, a pesar de que sabíamos la verdad sobre Lady Hately-coco"- "Acordamos mandar a las Pretty Cure a destruirla-nattsu"

-"¿Destruirla-desu?"- preguntaron Chypre y Coffret- "Si, ella era una buena perhona, no habemos lo que le pahó pero ahora es un peligro"- dijo Tarte

-"Pero-nya, si las chicas sabían eso ¿no se negarían-nya?"- preguntó Hummy- "Si, por eso no les dijimos nada-coco"- "Ahora, gracias a eso, todas han olvidado todo y a nosotros y además, Lady Hately cubrirá al mundo con odio y miedo-coco"

-"¡Eso no es cierto-kuru!"- exclamó Candy- "Candy…"- dijo Hummy- "¡Aún tenemos esperanza-kuru!"- "¿Por qué-ropu?"- dijo Syrup

-"Porque, aún no han derrotado a las Doki Doki Pretty Cure-kuru"- "¡Es cierto-mepo!"- asintió Mepple- "Si, ellas aún no han sido derrotadas, aún tenemos esperanza-mipo"- continuó Mipple

-"Pero ¿Cómo les comunicaremos-coco?"-"¡Mi hermano-kuru!"- "¿Pop?"- "¡Si-kuru! ¡Él puede decirles-kuru! ¡Él no fue capturado-kuru!"- "¿Y cómo no comunicaremo?"- preguntó Tarte- "¡Déjenmelo a mí-kuru!"- dijo Candy quien abrió un pequeño libro y en las páginas apareció su hermano:

-"¿Hola? ¿Candy?"- dijo Pop- "¡Hermano!"- "¿Qué pasa cómo están todas?"- preguntó algo ansioso- "Este…"- "Toda fueron derrotada"- respondió Tarte

-"¡¿Qué?!"- gritó el hada león- "¡Eso no importa ahora-kuru!"- "Hermano, debes avisarles a Sharuru y los demás sobre Lady Hately-kuru!"- le dijo Candy

-"Pero…"- "¡Ellas son nuestra última esperanza-kuru! ¡Ya todas las demás han sido derrotadas-kuru! ¡Incluso Happy-kuru!"

-"De acuerdo, les avisaré"- "Contamos contigo Pop-nya"- dijo Hummy y luego cerraron su comunicación- "Ahora solo nos queda esperar-nattsu"- "Si, es verdad-ropu".

Mientras tanto, en el Valle de los Sueños, los habitantes estaban pasmados ante su transformación de personas con rasgos animales a pequeñas criaturas adorables, de repente el cielo de color rosa fue nublado por nubes rojas que producían rayos negros y Lady Hately y sus súbitos aparecieron en el aire:

-"¿Quién es ella?"- se preguntaban- "Habitantes del Valle…"- exclamó Lady Hately refiriéndose a ellos- "Entréguenme a la Princesa ahora mismo"

-"¡Como si te la fuésemos a dar! ¡Mary-sama no estará en tus malignas manos-mapu!"- dijo una especie de hada en forma de puma con una hombrera plateada sobre sus hombros amenazando a la malvada mujer con su espada

- "Entonces…" – dijo Lady Hately ordenando a sus súbitos atacar, Marioretta bajó del cuervo invocando a una enorme marioneta de un hombre con seis brazos que empezó a aplastar los hermosos campos del valle y saltó tratando de aplastar a las pequeñas hadas pero estas huyeron

-"¡Todos refúgiense-mapu!"- dijo el pequeño puma quien entró al castillo, allí buscó inmediatamente a Mary, la Princesa del Valle de los Sueños, pero al entrar a la habitación de esta, Wolfzack atacaba fieramente a Sparkly, un hámster que era el mentor de esta.

-"¡Sparkly-merii!"- decía Mary,

- "¡Princesa Mary-mapu!"- "¡Mark-merii!"- "Debemos escapar-mapu!"-

-dijo cogiendo su patita- "Pero…"-

-"¡No se los permitiré!"- dijo el chico lobo haciendo surgir ramas negras del suelo, Mark cortó las ramas con su espada y escapó con Mary

-"¡Mark, no podemos dejar atrás a Sparkly-merii!"- le dijo Mary

-"No tenemos tiempo, debes ir al Paraíso de la Realidad-mapu"- le dijo Mark pero de repente, Vamphirisa apareció frente a estos.

-"¿Así que esta bola de lana es la princesa?"- dijo mostrando una macabra sonrisa haciéndolos retroceder

-"Mary-sama, quédese detrás de mí-mapu"- le susurró- "merii…"- Vamphirisa le lanzó un rayo a el puma que lo bloqueó con un escudo pequeño y ambos corrieron en sentido contrario pero se vieron acorralados por Wolfzack

-"¿A dónde creen que van?"- dijo mientras les lanzaba a Sparkly totalmente herido

-"¡Sparkly!"- gritaron los dos- "Tú…"- dijo el chico lobo refiriéndose a Mary- "Ven con nosotros o los otros dos saldrán seriamente lastimados"

-"¡Te la llevarás sobre mi cadáver-mapu!"- dijo Mark defendiéndola- "Ese pequeño es muy rudo, pero…"- dijo Vamphirisa y cuando las pequeñas hadas voltearon, esta había atacado a Mark con un potente rayo negro-rojo

-"¡Mark-merii!"- dijo Mary socorriéndolo- "No tienes a dónde escapar"- le dijo Wolfzack, sin embargo, Sparkly quien estaba herido agarró a Mark del brazo y a Mary de la pata y antes de que Wolfzack pudiese tomarla los tres se tele transportaron.

-"¿Qué?"- luego Lady Hately les dijo a estos- "¡Wolfzack, Vamphirisa!"- "¡Si, mi lady!"

-"Vengan conmigo y no dejen a nadie que se acerque"- "De acuerdo"- dijeron y se pusieron a los lados de su soberana mientras Marioretta y Okuhatter causaban un gran caos en el Valle.

En una enorme sala dorada, Mary y Mark cargaban a Sparkly hasta la figura de un ángel de oro sosteniendo un diamante:

-"Sparkly, Mark ¿Qué está pasando-merii? ¿Por qué tengo que ir al Paraíso de la Realidad-merii?"- preguntó Mary confundida

-"Princesa Mary-kuri, este lugar ya no es seguro-kuri"- dijo Sparkly

-"¿Merii?"

- "Esos tipos vinieron por usted-kuri"- dijo Sparkly adolorido

-"¿Por qué-merii?"

-"Amore-sama ha desaparecido, así que usted es la única que tiene una conexión con la persona que tiene el más hermoso sueño-kuri"

- "Si, ellos llegan a tener a esa persona bajo su poder, todo estará perdido…"

-"No puede ser-merii…"

-"¡Es por eso que usted debe ir allá y encontrar y proteger a esa persona-kuri!"- al decir esto, Mark sintió la presencia de que algo maligno se acercaba

-"¡Ahí vienen-mapu!"- advirtió y la puerta que mantenía sellada la habitación se derritió, apareciendo Lady Hately y sus súbitos

-"¡No-kuri! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora-kuri!"- dijo Sparkly poniéndose frente a la estatua del ángel

-"Eso es inútil…"- dijo Lady Hately quien lanzó una esfera roja a la estatua y esta se destruyó

-"¡Imposible-kuri!"- exclamó Sparkly sorprendido- "¡Ahora no podremos ir-kuri!

-"¡¿Qué?!"- dijeron los otros dos sorprendidos,

-"Solo hay una forma…"- pensó, Mark protegía con todas sus fuerzas a Mary pero ambos enemigos eran muy fuertes para él y finalmente cayó

-"¡Mark-merii!"- Mary retrocedía lentamente para no ser capturada por ellos, estaba asustada ya que no había nada que pudiese hacer

-"¡Princesa Mary-kuri!"- dijo Sparkly defendiéndola con una barrera blanca y luego cubrió a esta en una esfera dorada

-"¡Sparkly! ¿Qué haces-merii?"- le preguntó Mary

-"¡No se preocupe-kuri! ¡Debe irse a encontrar a esa persona rápido-kuri!"

-"Pero ¿Cómo sabré quién es-merii?"

-"Tus sentidos te guiarán hacia esa persona-kuri, cuando la sientas cerca lo sabrás-kuri"

-"¡De acuerdo-merii!"

-"¡No escaparás!"- dijo Lady Hately rompiendo la barrera, en ese momento mataría a Sparkly para evitar que este la enviara a la tierra, hasta que Mark se interpuso

-"¡Mark!"- dijeron ambos luego de verlo caer gravemente herido por el ataque de Lady Hately

-"Estoy…bien…mapu…"- dijo

-"¡Mark! ¡Mark!"- gritaba Mary llorando

-"Mary-sama…por favor…proteja a…nuestra última esperanza…"- dijo y luego se desmayó en ese momento Mary despegó como un rayo de luz hacia la tierra

-"¡No!"- gritó Lady Hately enojada

-"Ahora, no podrás tener, el hermoso sueño-kuri…"-dijo Sparkly quien se desmayó por sus heridas burlándose de ella

-"¡Vamphirisa!"- exclamó totalmente furiosa

-"¿Sí?"- respondió Vamphirisa

-"Persigue a esa oveja y tráela hasta mí…"

-"No importa que se cruce en tu camino, destrúyelo todo pero tráeme a esa oveja"

-"¡Como ordene!"- dijo Vamphirisa quien despegó con sus alas de murciélago persiguiendo al rayo de luz dorado

-"Vámonos, no tenemos más nada que hacer en este lugar"- dijo la malvada mujer a su sirviente mientras se retiraba y este la siguió.

En el espacio, Mary quien continuaba triste por el sacrificio de su mejor amigo (si claro ¬¬), viajaba a la Tierra:

-"Mark, Sparkly-merii…"- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos- "¿Qué debo hacer-merii? ¡No sé qué es lo que debo hacer-merii!"

Luego se tranquilizó y dijo:

-"¡No debo estar asustada-merii! ¡Todos cuentan conmigo-merii!"

-"Yo… no perderé la esperanza-merii, no debo acobardarme-merii ¡Protegeré a esa persona cueste lo que cueste-merii!".

- "¡No vas a escapar!"- gritó alguien detrás de ella,

Era Vamphirisa quien lanzó un rayo negro hacia la esfera dorada, Mary logró esquivarlo y aumentó la velocidad lo cual también hizo su perseguidora

-"No debo dejar que me atrape-merii…"- pensó la ovejita aumentando cada vez más la velocidad

-"Demonios…"- decía Vamphirisa al ver que a ese ritmo no la atraparía.

En la tierra, era el atardecer, y Rikka Hishikawa y Alice Yotsuba esperaban a sus otras tres amigas en el jardín de la mansión de Alice para pasar la noche allí en una pijamada:

-"Ahhh… Mana, Makoto y Aguri se están tardando mucho…"- dijo Rikka quejándose

-"Puede ser que se les olvidase algo"- le dijo Alice con su apacible tono tranquilo

-"¡Aun así están tardando mucho-keru!" – reclamó Raquel, una hada azul con forma de perrito, y del cielo un águila enorme aterrizó frente a ellas

-"¿Pero qué es eso?"- preguntó Rikka sorprendida

-"¡Es Pop-san-lance!"- respondió Lance, un hada amarilla parecida a un osito

-"¡Raquel, Lance!"- dijo Pop volviendo a su forma original, muy temeroso

-"¿Qué pasa-keru?"- le preguntó Raquel- "¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa-lance?"- le preguntó Lance

-"¡Hay muy problemas! ¡Todos deben venir conmigo ahora!"- exclamó el hada león

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Alice

-"¡Todas las demás Pretty Cure fueron derrotadas por una mujer malvada y sus secuaces!"

-"¡¿Todas!?"- preguntó Rikka totalmente asombrada

Del cielo, una esfera dorada cayó sobre Lance (_XD Lo siento Lance pero a ti se te cae todo encima_) y resultó ser Mary:

-"¿Y eso?"- dijo Rikka

-"¡Esa es…la Princesa Mary!"- dijo Pop sorprendido

-"Me dolió-merii…"- dijo levantándose- "A mí también-lance"- dijo Lance

-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"- le preguntó Pop

-"¡Pop-san! ¡Raquel! ¡Lance-merii!"- dijo aferrándose al pequeño león muy asustada

-"¿Oye qué te pasa?"- le preguntó Pop

-"¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó Alice

-"Ellos vienen hacia acá, quieren llevarme con esa mujer-merii…"

-"¿Qué?"- preguntaron los demás sorprendidos

- "Vaya ¿Así que pidiendo ayuda a las Pretty Cure ehh?"- dijo Vamphirisa al aterrizar

-"¿Quién eres?"- le preguntó Rikka a la extraña chica vampiro

-"No tengo tiempo para presentaciones, así que entréguenme a esa oveja ahora"- respondió

-"Que grosera…"- murmuró Rikka -"¡Esta pequeña no quiere ir contigo! ¡Así que no te la daremos!"

-"¿De verdad?"- les retó

-"¡La protegeremos!"- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba

-"¡Alice, vamos!"

-"¡Ok!"- luego Raquel y Lance se convirtieron en su forma de Lovely Commune

-"¡Raquel!"

-"¡Lance!"

-"Pretty Cure Love Link!"- dijeron ambas chicas al transformarse

-"¡L-O-V-E!"- deletrearon Raquel y Lance

-"¡La luz de la Sabiduría, Cure Diamond!"

-"¡El calor de los rayos del Sol, Cure Rosetta!"- dijeron al presentarse y las tres chicas se prepararon para pelear

-"Estas chicas son Pretty Cure-merii…"- dijo Mary sorprendida

-"¡Pop! ¡Llévese a la princesa Mary-keru!"- le dijo Raquel a Pop

-"¡Entendido!"- dijo Pop huyendo con la ovejita

-"¡Esperen!" dijo Vamphirisa tratando de alcanzarlos pero Diamond y Rosetta bloquearon su camino

-"¡Tu pelea es con nosotras!"- dijo Diamond retándola

-"Bien, entonces comencemos…"- dijo Vamphirisa sacando sus afiladas garras.

La chica vampiro voló velozmente hacia las Cures y atacó a Diamond con una patada, Rosetta la defendió y empezó a pelear codo a codo contra Vamphirisa, cuando esta iba a atacarla con sus garras, Rosetta lo esquivó y Diamond cogió su brazo lanzándola con una patada giratoria pero su enemiga aterrizó fácilmente sobre el suelo:

"¿Ese es todo el poder que tienen?"- "¡Definitivamente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí!"- dijo Vamphirisa despegando vuelo para ir por Pop y Mary

-"¡Espera ahí!"- dijo Diamond

-"¡Love Heart Arrow!"- dijo invocando su arma e insertando el Cure Lovead de ataque en él

-"Pretty Cure Diamond Shower!"- la brisa congelante hizo una puerta de hielo que bloqueó su camino

-"¡Ustedes!"- les gritó Vamphirisa lanzándoles gran rayo negro-rojo

-"¡Duro y Fuerte! ¡Rosetta Wall!"- dijo Cure Rosetta invocando dos tréboles en sus manos que dispersaron el ataque contrario.

Diamond atacó por arriba a Vamphirisa con una patada y esta hizo lo mismo chocando sus piernas entre sí, luego empezaron a pelear, Sebastian, el mayordomo de Alice apareció preocupado por su ama:

-"¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?"- dijo el hombre

-"Si, estamos bien Sebastian pero ve por Mana-chan y las demás rápido"- "Nosotras la detendremos todo lo que podamos"

-"Como usted ordene"- dijo Sebastian quien salió de inmediato a buscarlas.

Diamond fue golpeada brutalmente por Vamphirisa en el estómago, Rosetta la levantó y Vamphirisa le dijo a ambas:

-"Sabía que las cinco restantes serían un completo problema pero creo que exageré demasiado"-dijo ella burlándose de ambas

-"¿Qué has dicho?"- dijo Diamond furiosa quien atacó a Vamphirisa con varios golpes, pero esta los esquivaba fácilmente

-"¡Brilla por favor! ¡Twinkle Diamond!"- dijo lanzándole una ventisca de diamantes, Vamphirsa fue impactada por esta pero no le hizo mayor daño ya que se había cubierto con sus alas

-"¿Pero qué…"- dijo la Cure azul sorprendida, Rosetta vio a Vamphirisa detrás de Diamond y le gritó:

-"¡Cuidado!"- Rosetta empujó de una patada a la chica pero está desapareció

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Oigan, oigan por aquí!"- dijo Vamphirisa atrayendo su atención cerca del portón de hielo, Rosetta comenzó a atacarla con sus habilidades de artes marciales pero Vamphirisa los esquivaba como si fuese un fantasma y agarró su brazo lanzándola hacia Diamond, esta la recibió ágilmente

-"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó

-"Si, pero ella aparece y desaparece como si nada, será difícil derrotarla"

-"Eso es verdad, pero debemos aguantar hasta que Mana y las demás lleguen"

-"No sé de qué tanto murmuran, pero ¡Es hora de que mueran!"- dijo Vamphirisa lanzándoles un trueno negro-púrpura,

-"Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection!"- dijo Cure Rosetta invocando un escudo de trébol gigante que recibió el ataque y lo revirtió con más potencia, Vamphirisa sonrió y voló esquivándolo, esto hizo que el rayo destruyera la puerta

-"¡No puede ser!"

-"¡Cayeron!"- dijo la chica vampiro burlándose de ella y voló velozmente para perseguir a Pop y Mary

-"¡Espera!"- dijo Diamond tratando de detenerla pero otras dos Vamphirisa aparecieron bloqueando su camino

-"¿Ilusiones?"- preguntó Rosetta, las ilusiones atacaron a las Cures con potentes patadas y golpes que estas intentaron esquivar pero eran demasiado veloces y ambas, sincronizadas al mismo tiempo lanzaron a ambas cures una contra la otra

-"Son fuertes…"- dijo Diamond

-"No tenemos opción, debemos derrotarlas con todas nuestras fuerzas"- sugirió Rosetta

Rosetta empezó a pelear con ambas ilusiones, bloqueando sus golpes y luego hizo un fuerte giro de ballet alejándolas de ella

-"¡Diamond ahora!"- le dijo a su compañera

-"Pretty Cure Diamond Shower!"- La ducha congelante fue revertida por las ilusiones hacia Rosetta congelándola

-"¡Rosetta!"- gritó preocupada Diamond pero en su momento de distracción, sus contraatacantes le lanzaron un doble rayo electrocutándola en el suelo, y ambas les arrancaron las esferas del corazón sagrado, la de Rosetta era amarilla y la de Diamond azul cielo pero ambas tenían el símbolo de una flecha de cupido en el centro.

Mientras tanto, la verdadera Vamphirisa apareció frente a Pop y Mary:

-"Dije que no podrán escapar de mí…"-les dijo

-"¿Qué has hecho con ellas?"- le preguntó Pop

-"Digamos que ahora nadie podrá salvarlos…"- dijo mostrando a ambos las esferas y a Raquel y Lance atrapados

-"¡Raquel! ¡Lance!"- gritó Pop

-"Esas son…"- dijo Mary viendo las esferas del corazón sagrado

-"¡No puede ser-merii!"- gritó la oveja sorprendida

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó Pop

-"Ella…les quitó sus recuerdos y también sus sueños-merii…"- dijo asustada

-"¿¡Qué!?"

-"Así es, puede que no estén muertas, pero mientras tenga esto, parece como si lo estuvieran"- dijo Vamphirisa sonriendo diabólicamente.

En ese instante, a Pop se le cruzó el pensamiento de que le había hecho lo mismo a Miyuki y a las demás y furioso se transformó en su forma humana para atacar a Vamphirisa con su katana

-"¡Tú, maldita!"- dijo abalanzándose furiosamente sobre ella pero Vamphirisa detuvo su espada con un solo dedo y lo electrocutó volviéndolo a su forma de hada

-"¡Pop-san-merri!"- dijo Mary preocupada, Vamphirisa atrapó a Pop en una esfera y lo hizo desaparecer junto con Raquel y Lance

-"Ahora solo faltas tú"- dijo acercándosele

-"No puedo dejar que me atrapen-merii, yo debo encontrar al dueño del más hermoso sueño-merii"- pensó la ovejita

Luego cuando Vamphirisa iba a atraparla, escapó velozmente convirtiéndose en una esfera blanca y huyó, ante esto, la chica vampiro sonrió y dijo

-"¿No es una presa fácil ehh?"- antes de despegar, se vio interrumpida por otras dos chicas

-"¡Espera ahí!"- dijo una chica de pelo rosado peinado en una coleta alta

-"¿Quiénes son?"

-"Tú fuiste la que lastimó a nuestras amigas ¡Definitivamente no te lo perdonaremos!"- era Mana Aida la líder de las Doki Doki Pretty Cure junto con Makoto Kenzaki su compañera y sus mascotas hadas Sharuru y Dabyi respectivamente.

-"¿Otras dos?"

-"¿Esta niña derrotó a Rikka y Alice?"- preguntó Makoto

-"¡No soy una niña! ¡Les quitaré sus recuerdos al igual que a sus amigas!"

-"¡Vamos!"- dijo Mana y Sharuru y Dabyi se transformaron en Lovely Commune

-"¡Sharuru!"

-"¡Dabyi!"

-"Pretty Cure Love Link!"

-"¡Amor abundante, Cure Heart!"

-"¡La espada del valor, Cure Sword!"- dijeron al presentarse

-"¡Bien, prepárense!"- les dijo Vamphirisa

-"¡Vamphirisa!"- gritó una voz en el cielo, era la de Lady Hately

-"¡Lady Hately!"- dijo esta sorprendida

-"¡No hay tiempo que perder con las Pretty Cure! ¡Tráeme a la Princesa del Valle de los Sueños!"

-"¡Si, mi lady!"- dijo Vamphirisa- "Al parecer, no podré divertirme con ustedes ahora ¡Adiós"- se despidió y se fue volando

-"¡Como si te dejáramos escapar!"- dijo Sword persiguiéndola.

-"¡Sword, espera!"- dijo Heart siguiéndola.

En el patio, donde Sebastian recogía a las desmayadas Alice y Rikka, Aguri Madoka dijo:

-"En haberlas dejado así…nuestro enemigo debe ser muy fuerte"

-"Si, pero si hubiésemos llegado antes, podríamos haberlas salvado"- dijo Sebastian

-"Cuide de ellas por favor, debo seguir a Cure Heart y Cure Sword"- dijo Aguri dándole la espalda

-"Ai-chan, vamos"- dijo llamando a la pequeña bebé hada

-"¡Kyuapi!"- dijo la bebé al aparecer y Aguri se transformó

-"Pretty Cure Dress Up!"

-"¡Kyuapiappa!"

-"¡La Carta de Triunfo del Amor, Cure Ace!"

-"¡La belleza es el símbolo de la Justicia! ¡Sellaré tu corazón con un solo pestañeo!"- se presentó y salió saltando junto con su compañera:

-"¿A dónde se dirigen?"- le preguntó Cure Ace al hombre

-"Hacia la ciudad de Miraitoai, cerca de Shinjuku"- le respondió después de ver el rastreador

-"Bueno, me voy"- dijo marchándose

-"No creo llegar a la par con ellas pero confío plenamente en que esas dos la derrotaran"- pensó Ace asegurando que sus compañeras lograrían con éxito rescatar a las otras dos.

**Fin**

**Aviso de la Autora: **¡Bueno! Nuestras queridas pretty cure han sido derrotadas en su totalidad, no es que las odie (a mí también me dolió mucho que varias de ella fuesen derrotadas TT^TT) pero era necesario su derrota para la primera historia que escribí :D

Para saber qué les paso a Cure Heart y Cure Sword, lean el primer capítulo de esta historia: s/9139686/1/Eternal-Dream-Guardian-Pretty-Cure y en cuanto a Cure Ace pues… esperen la grata sorpresa de su derrota en la ronda especial!

Que subiré aproximadamente cuando llegue al cap 30 de la historia anterior XD


	9. Especial Chapter

**Especial Round:**

**¿Y qué pasó con Cure Ace?**

En Fearland, luego de que hubiesen invadido el Valle de los Sueños con un resultado fallido, los miembros restantes del escuadrón temible estaban totalmente relajados esperando a que Vamphirisa trajera a la Princesa Mary o a que Lady Hately se calmara. En su relajación, Okuhatter miraba su mano pensando en el enorme poder que yacía dentro de él:

-"Este es el poder que me han dado para cumplir el deseo de Lady Hately y también el mío…"- y apretó su mano

-"Que cumpliré en este instante…"- pensó mientras sonreía diabólicamente y se retiró

-"¿A dónde piensas ir?"- le preguntó Wolfzack

-"Solo daré una vuelta"- le respondió sin voltearlo a ver y se retiró

-"De verdad es un tipo muy raro…"- dijo Wolfzack mirándolo con rareza.

Después en la ciudad de Miraitoai, Okuhatter apareció frente al hospital Kawazaki donde atendían los doctores más experimentados y después de formar una extraña figura de humo negro dijo:

-"Es hora de que todos ellos duerman profundamente…"- y la figura entró al edificio esparciéndose por todo el lugar, durmiendo profundamente a todos, pacientes, doctores, enfermeros y visitantes, al ver que su plan funcionaba el chico elegante sonrió malvadamente.

Cure Ace quien todavía estaba lejos de sus compañeras Cure Heart y Sword, sintió una gran presencia maligna y pensó:

-"Esto no es bueno, siento una fuerza malvada increíblemente poderosa pero no es donde están esas dos"

-"Iré a investigarlo yo misma"- dijo y se dirigió hacia el hospital de donde venía esa presencia junto con Ai.

Okuhatter estaba a punto de disparar su rayo rojo de energía hacia el edificio para volverlo cenizas junto con todos los que estaban allí y antes de lanzarlo dijo:

-"Esta es una venganza por todos los sueños que han destrozado, adiós…"- y velozmente el rayo se dirigió al hospital sin embargo:

-"¡Late por favor! ¡Ace Shot Bakyuun!"- dijo Cure Ace usando su ataque en color azul para proteger el lugar con una enorme burbuja que fue estallada por el rayo sin embargo el edificio quedó intacto.

-"¡Tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- le gritó Ace a Okuhatter quien le respondió mientras volteaba a verla

-"Creo que eso es lo que yo debería preguntar…"- y sacó su espada roja

-"…No interfieras en mi camino"- completó diciendo con una voz siniestra

-"Si crees que te dejaré matar a miles de personas inocentes, estás muy equivocado"- le refutó la Cure

-"¿Y qué? Tú no puedes detenerme, eres mucho más débil que las otras Pretty Cure que he derrotado, Cure Ace"

-"No estarás tan seguro cuando te de una paliza"- "¡Ai-chan! Usa tus poderes para proteger el edificio y sus alrededores por favor"

-"¡Kyuapi!"- dijo la bebé hada haciendo lo que su compañera le dijo y Okuhatter y ella se vieron rodeados por un campo de batalla en una capa verde.

Dentro, Ace corrió hacia su enemigo y saltó en el cielo mientras le propinaba una patada pero este simplemente desapareció:

-"¿A dónde fue?"- preguntó Ace en su mente y de inmediato fue golpeada por una patada en la espalda estrellándose contra un pilar de roca

-"¿Me estabas buscando?"- le preguntó Okuhatter y después apuntando con su espada dijo- "Te has atrevido a meterte en mi camino, así que te haré sufrir mucho más dolor antes de acabar contigo".

Frente a él aparecieron pétalos de rosa y Ace había desaparecido de donde estaba para aparecer arriba de este y darle un golpe, el chico elegante bloqueó su golpe con su mano libre y la retorció para luego saltar y clavarla de una patada en el suelo. Sobre ella, Okuhatter le lanzó tres esferas de energía rojas seguidas que la impactaron dolorosamente (_¡Sufre! ¡Sufre! ¡Cure Ace! Muajajajajaja_), luego esta trató de levantarse pero Okuhatter iba a atacarla con su espada y se movió mucho más rápido a pesar de sus heridas atacándolo por la espalda con un palmazo pero fue engañada por la capa (_la capa siempre la capa, ¿No se están hartando de ella? XD_) y fue envuelta por esta:

-"¿Pero qué…"

-"Te lo dije, tú no puedes ganarme"- dijo poniendo su mano frente a su rostro y disparó un rayo de energía que causó una enorme explosión, cuando el humo se dispersó, Ace, herida alzaba su arma, el Love Kiss Rouge mientras gritaba:

-"¡Aún no estoy vencida! ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez!"

-"¡Late por favor! ¡Ace Shot Bakyuun!"- esta vez, el ataque era rojo y se disparó velozmente hacia Okuhatter quien fue impactado por este sin embargo, no fue purificado sino que este se desvaneció simplemente sin que este hiciera nada

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"-pensó Ace y el corazón de su pecho comenzó a brillar indicando que le faltaba poco tiempo para deshacer su transformación y en su distracción, Okuhatter la atacó con su espada que esta pudo esquivar a tiempo y trató de golpearlo con un rodillazo en las costillas, este lo bloqueó y la tiró al suelo pero ella aterrizó perfectamente. Okuhatter también aterrizó en el suelo y empezó a lanzarle varias esferas de energía a Ace quien las esquivaba al estar tan débil:

-"Esto es malo, no podré seguir resistiendo…"- pensó y al mirarlo, observó que sonreía malvadamente como si lo hiciese a propósito dándose cuenta de que solo quería cansarla y que su cuenta regresiva se acabara

-"No puede ser…"- Ace tropezó con una roca (_Nuevamente no tengo nada que ver e.e_) y a punto de caer al suelo fue impactada por una de las esferas de energía y completamente desmayada y herida se des transformó en Aguri y la barrera desapareció.

-"De verdad todas las Pretty Cure tienen algo en común, todas son unas obstinadas"- dijo mientras se acercaba a Aguri y la pateó cruelmente como si fuese un cadáver putrefacto (_Ok tal vez exageré_) y arrancó su esfera del corazón sagrado de su pecho dolorosamente

-"Heart, Sword… y también las demás, de verdad… lo siento…"- fueron las últimas palabras de la niña cuya esfera era de color rojo vivo con el símbolo de As y ella desapareció.

-"Por fin acabé con esa molestia…"- dijo y luego sintió un repentino dolor en su cuerpo, después de todo, el Ace Shot si le había dejado un gran daño

-"Ahora, encarguémonos de esa hadita"- luego se quitó el sombrero obteniendo completamente el aspecto de Aguri:

-"¡Ai-chan! ¡Ven, ven!"- dijo llamando a Ai con la voz de la chica

-"¡Ai!"- exclamó el hada bebé acercándose a quien supuestamente era su compañera pero al abrazarla, Ai se dio cuenta de que esa no era Aguri y empezó a llorar

-"No te preocupes, ya acabé con ese chico malo, volvamos a casa"-la última frase la dijo con su propio tono de voz y sopló un poco del humo negro con el que había dormido a todos los del hospital y Ai cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormida, Okuhatter se colocó su sombrero volviendo a su aspecto normal e hizo desaparecer a la bebé, retomando su objetivo:

-"Ahora que no hay ningún estorbo que me detenga, me encargaré de esto"

-"¡Aguarda, ahí!"- dijo una voz sobre el edificio

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo mirando a esa persona

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente! ¡No permitiré que dañes el brillante mañana que les espera!"

Una chica de pelo rubio claro peinado en coletas curvadas al final (Como las de roseta pero más largas) con listones blancos que en el centro tenían estrellas y una diadema en la frente (Parecida a la de Milky Rose) de color blanco con una estrella de seis puntas en la frente y sus ojos eran de color plateado. Su vestido era blanco con un broche de estrella de seis puntas de color amarillo en el pecho rodeado por un listón amarillo claro de colas cortas y en los hombros tenia estrellas comunes con picos al final de las mangas cortas, una falda plateada de estilo moderno bajo una capa lisa que empezaba en la cintura de color blanco y botas bajas de color blanco con listones amarillos que se enlazan en una estrella y medias de color blanco. A la derecha de la cintura, estaba puesto un estuche circular con la marca de estrella y sus guantes eran iguales a los de Cure White pero con estrellas amarillas dibujadas al final de las mangas que son en forma de picos; saltó del edificio y aterrizó en el suelo.

-"¡Soy una Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- dijo mientras se presentaba sosteniendo su arma, un bastón blanco con pequeñas muescas en forma de asteriscos, en el centro un pequeño corazón plateado y subiendo había una estrella con cuatro alas transparentes de mariposa, y sobre la estrella una esfera cristalizada con una estrella dorada.

-"¿Otra Pretty Cure? Y ¿Tu de dónde has salido?"- le preguntó Okuhatter algo sorprendido

-"Las presentaciones para después, ¡Yo no permitiré que destruyas este hospital y tampoco te perdonaré por haberle hecho eso a Cure Ace y su compañera!"

-"Tsk, Si quieres una pelea la tendrás"- dijo Okuhatter apuntándole a la chica con su espada pero el dolor del ataque volvió y pensó:

-"Demonios, no puedo dejar que me venzan tan fácil, supongo que tendré que hallar otra forma de acabar con ella"- al mirarla notó que estaba algo nerviosa, probablemente solo era una novata que había aparecido de la nada

-"¿Es una novata? En ese caso usaré el supuesto gran poder que tienen estas esferas…"- pensó mientras sacabala esfera recién robada de su capa y dijo

-"Este será tu oponente"- dijo mientras ponía la esfera frente a este

-"¿Huh?"- expresó la Cure algo confundida

-"Esto es malo-rucchi…"- dijo una especie de hada kyuubi de color crema con el dibujo de una estrella en su blanca barriga y un pequeño collar del que colgaba una estrella de seis puntas y cuyos ojos eran de color café tostado y se dirigió a su compañera

-"¡Llena todo sueño con la crueldad y el silencio de las Sombras!"- dijo Okuhatter y la esfera se llenó de una energía oscura a su alrededor

-"¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- gritó y de la esfera salió una especie de monstruo en forma de bufón medieval con ojos rojos y fauces enormes y su piel era como una energía oscura

-"¿Pe-Pero qué es eso?"- preguntó la chica rubia sorprendida al ver al bufón

-"¡Eso es un Yumeita-rucchi!"- dijo la pequeña hada con forma de kyuubi

-"¿Yumeita?"

-"Es un monstruo que puede devorar los sueños y cuando los consume completamente el sueño de esa persona se convertirá en una horrenda pesadilla-rucchi"

-"¡En este caso, los sueños contenidos en esa esfera se convertirán en terribles pesadillas y se las causaran a Cure Ace-rucchi!"- advirtió

-"Imposible…"

El monstruo bufón sacó una baraja de cartas de sus mangas y empezó a mezclaras como si nada, el hada y la cure lo miraban con interés ya que no sabían que estaba haciendo y luego este lanzó una carta de la Reina de Diamantes que cayó en los pies de la Cure y esta, mirando la carta dijo:

-"¿Ahh? ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?"- y al agarrar la carta notó que atrás decía: _"¡Esto es una trampa!"_

-"¿"Esto es… una trampa"?"- y al ver a su alrededor estaba rodeada de cartas con el símbolo de corazones rojos que iban a estallar como dinamita- "¡¿EHHH?!"

-"¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"- dijo algo desesperada (_XD Compréndanla es su primera pelea_) mirando a todos lados y las cartas estallaron pero esta saltó con gran agilidad para escapar de la explosión

-"Hehehe… Sabía que era una novata ¡Yumeita acaba con ella!"- dijo Okuhatter burlándose de la recién aparecida

-"¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el bufón sacando una carta del rey de espadas negras que se convirtió en una espada real y trató de atacarla aproximándose a ella, la chica algo asustada bloqueó la espada con su bastón y lo empujó gritándole:

-"¡No te me acerques!"- y sin pensarlo saltó clavándole una patada en el rostro alejándolo de ella

-"Increíble…"- dijo esta asombrándose de su propio poder

-"¡Concéntrate- rucchi! ¡Debes usar tu poder para acabar con él-rucchi!"

-"¡De acuerdo!"- dijo poniéndose en acción y saltó hacia el monstruo tratando de golpearlo con una patada pero al ser impactado este desapareció dejando cartas

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Yumeita!"- dijo el monstruo atacándola por arriba, la Cure se defendió con su bastón y lo empujó y ambos empezaron a pelear entre golpes y patadas, la rubia era demasiado lenta y varias veces fue golpeada pero seguía peleando y el bufón la lanzó contra un árbol con un disparo de cartas, esta recostada y golpeada en el árbol pensó:

-"Debo concentrarme, si pierdo ahora no podré ayudar a Lucy"- y se impulsó con el árbol para empezar de nuevo a pelear contra este y lo golpeaba al azar en varias partes de su cuerpo, este después de ser derrumbado en el último golpe, sacó filosas cartas de tréboles rojos con los que la clavó en el árbol separándola de su arma.

-"¡No puedo moverme!"

-"Acaba con esto de una buena vez"

-"¡Yumeita!"- dijo el Yumeita lanzando su última carta, su carta del triunfo, un As de corazones negros que lo hizo mucho más grande

-"¿Pero qué rayos es esto-rucchi?"- dijo Lucy, el hada kyuubi mientras zafaba las cartas que ataban a su compañera

-"¡E-Es enorme!"- gritó la Cure asustada y el bufón invocó una hoz gigante con la que iba a destrozarla a la mitad pero a punto de hacerlo, resbaló con el bastón y cayó de espaldas al suelo dejando a todos con esta cara: 0_0

-"¡Es tu oportunidad-rucchi! ¡El Bastón-rucchi!"- dijo Lucy quitando la última carta, la Cure corrió y agarró su bastón para convocar su ataque final:

-"¡Acabaré contigo de una vez!"- luego alzó su bastón al cielo y la estrella de en medio comenzó a brillar, la Cure puso hacia atrás el bastón como si estuviese cargando algo y aparecieron cinco esferas de energía amarilla brillantes frente a ella

-"Pretty Cure…"- dijo alzándose al cielo mientras las cinco esferas la rodeaban,

-"…Starlight…"- las esferas se reunieron al lado de donde estaba el bastón en una estrella de cinco puntas y finalmente la lanzó con su bastón como si las bateara en el béisbol gritando

-"…Gust!"- la gran estrella impacto al Yumeita adhiriéndose a este y desintegrándolo- "¡YUMEITAAAAAA!"- gritó el monstruo mientras se desvanecía dejando la esfera de Cure Ace que Lucy recogió y puso en su pequeña barriga

-"¡Lo logré!"- gritó con emoción la cure rubia después de llegar al suelo y notó que Okuhatter se había desvanecido

-"¿Ehh? ¿A dónde se fue él?"- preguntó esta

-"No sé-rucchi"- detrás de uno de los árboles, Okuhatter escondido prometió vengarse más tarde de la novata que lo había interrumpido.

-"Por cierto, la esfera de Cure Ace por poco se cubre de oscuridad completamente-rucchi"

-"¡No! ¿Eso significa que estaba a punto de…"

-"Si-rucchi, Cure Ace pudiera haber tenido horribles pesadillas-rucchi"

-"Y podría haber sido mi culpa"- pensó la chica deprimiéndose un poco

La estrella en el estómago de Lucy comenzó a brillar y dijo:

-"¿Vaya tan pronto-rucchi?"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡Rápido-rucchi! ¡Debemos ir con tu compañera Pretty Cure-rucchi!"- dijo Lucy volando hacia un parque cercano

-"¿Compañera? ¡Espérame Lucy!"- dijo la chica siguiéndola.

Al llegar a un edificio algo lejano, observaron a una chica de traje de color púrpura y cabello lila lanzando de un golpe a un monstruo Yumeita espadachín en la mandíbula. Y Lucy al verla dijo:

-"¡Es ella-rucchi!"- y la señaló

-"¡Increíble! ¡Acertó el primer golpe!"- dijo la Cure al verla golpear al monstruo de esa manera mientras continuaban viéndola golpeando al Yumeita, Lucy le dijo:

-"Es Cure Love-rucchi, debe de haberse transformado hace un rato-rucchi"

-"¿Te refieres a que esta es su primera pelea?"

-"Si-rucchi"

Cure Love golpeó saltó y propinó al monstruo una doble patada giratoria y retrocedía en piruetas, luego usó un objeto en forma de labial (el Lovely Lipstick) para purificarlo con su ataque, esta había acabado con el Yumeita demasiado rápido y sin ni un solo rasguño, a diferencia de ella que tuvo la menuda suerte de seguir viva para presenciarlo y empezó a frustrarse por ser débil a comparación de su compañera:

-"Wow, lo acabó muy fácil-rucchi"- dijo Lucy sorprendida

-"Es verdad, A pesar de que estamos en el mismo nivel… ella acabó mucho más rápido…"- dijo la chica apretando su puño

-"¿Sucede algo-rucchi?"

-"Supongo que una persona tan débil como yo, no sería una buena compañera ¿verdad?"

-"¡No digas eso-rucchi! ¡Las dos son iguales-rucchi!"

-"Te equivocas-rucchi ¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? Ella es mucho más fuerte"

-"Si-rucchi pero…"

-"Siendo así yo solo sería una molestia"

-"¡Deja de decir esas cosas-rucchi! Es solo que ella tuvo más suerte-rucchi"

-"¡La que tuvo suerte fui yo Lucy, esa cosa me hubiese acabado de un santiamén!"- le dijo a su compañera mientras se retiraba

-"¿A dónde vas-rucchi?"

-"Regresemos, yo debo entrenarme para hacerme mucho más fuerte"

-"Y cuando lo haga, Cure Love y yo volveremos a encontrarnos para cumplir nuestro objetivo juntas"- dijo mientras miraba al cielo con determinación y Lucy hizo aparecer un portal frente a ellas donde desaparecieron

-"Hasta luego, mi fuerte compañera"- dijo en voz baja la cure rubia antes de irse.


End file.
